Kickin It with a Pair of Kings
by rhinosareawesome19
Summary: This is a crossover. Jack is the long lost cousin to the kings of Kinkow. Then he has to help them keep the Darkside from returning. Later on he moves to Kinkow with Kim. Then they do more stuff. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack's POV

It was Friday at the end of school. As at my locker getting ready to leave when my girlfriend, Kim, walked up behind me. "Hey Jack," she said. "Hey Kim," I replied. "Are you ready to go to the dojo?" "Yeah," she said. I shut my locker and we walked away talking about the Karate Games.

at the dojo

When we got to the dojo the other three students were already practicing. Milton and Jerry were using the punching dummies. The new kid, Brady, was breaking boards. "Good work Brady," Rudy said. " You can take a break." "Why can't we take a break?" Milton complained. "Cause Brady has only been here a few months and he's already higher ranked than you," Rudy yelled as Brady walked into the bathroom.

"Hey guys," Rudy said, " You two can start sparring." After about five minutes of practice my parents walked in. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Jack, there's someone you need to meet," my dad said. The other man stepped forward.

"My name is Mason Makoola, royal advisor to the kings of Kinkow. I need your help. " Then my dad said, " I was born on Kinkow. I was the cousin of king Kunu. He's dead. The two kings, his sons, are missing. His other son is missing. Next in line for the throne is king Lanny of Lanada, but he's been kidnapped too. So, your pretty much a king now."

I was shocked. "You have to come to Kinkow now and rule the island until the kings are found," said Mason. "Why can't you go dad?" I asked. "I made a sacred Kinkowan promise not to return to Kinkow until, we'll that's not important to know." He replied. "But you need to go."

"Fine," I said "but I'm not going alone. "Kim can go to. And Rudy can go to make sure nothing happens to you," my mom said. "Wait where am I going?" Rudy asked. "A tropical island in the Pacific," I said. Rudy then ran out of the dojo yelling, "Practice is caceled. I have to pack!" My parents left after they heard Rudy was going. Milton and Jerry said they were going to go to Captain Corndogs and left. "I don't think my parents will let me go Jack," Kim said. "Just tell them you're going to a karate tournament," I said. "I can't lie to them!" she yelled. "I'm a king," I said. "When we get there I'll throw a tournament." "Ok. I'll call them," Kim said as she grabbed her phone and walked out. "So Mason, when do we leave?" I asked. "Tommorow morning," he said. "Hey Jack, what did Rudy say- MASON!" Brady yelled as he came out of the bathroom.

Brady's POV

"MASON!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?" Mason looked shocked. "Your brothers and Lanny have been kidnapped. I went to Chicago to get you, but your aunt said you left. Jack's next in line for the throne, so I came to get him. But now you can be king again." "I'm never being king again. I won't. Jack can be king. But I'm going back to Kinkow to save my family. Wait. Did you say brothers?" I was confused. Mason nodded. "You and Boomer were triplets not twins. King Boz is your other brother. I'll explain everything on the way to Kinkow. We leave tommorow morning. We'll meet here."

"Hey Jack, I get to go," Kim said happily. "Great. Tommorow the six of us set out for Kinkow. We should be there in a week," Mason said. "Six?" I asked. "Yes," Mason said. "You, me, Jack, Kim, Rudy, and-

A/N- Cliffy. Who is the last person? Guess right and you get a shout out. Sorry about any grammar mistakes. I'm typing this on my phone.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shout Outs- summergirl897- First review ever

bellafan22- also reviewed

No one guessed the right person but I decided to do shoutouts anyway.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Brady POV

The next morning I woke up and checked out of the hotel I had been staying at for the past few months. Today I had to save my entire family. No pressure. When I find Boomer, I hope he forgives me. I can't wait to meet my new brother. Maybe he'll be smart. That would be helpful.

But I'm worried the most about Mikayla. I still want to date her. I left to mature just for her. I left Chicago because everything there reminds me of my old life. I needed to restart a long way away. I got on a bus and kept riding until I got to Seaford. All I had was money that was left over from a gold bar I took from the vault. I got a job at Phil's, met the Warriors and started taking karate lessons. I now have a green belt. But I still keep thinking about Mikayka.

I got to the courtyard and saw that Mason had parked the balloon there. I told Phil I had to quit my job and went into the dojo. Everyone was there but Jack and Kim. I walked over to Rebecca, the sixth member of our group. "So how did you get stuck in the middle of this mess?" "When Mason went to Chicago looking for you, he told me Boomer was kidnapped and I wanted to help find him," she said as Jack and Kim walked in.

Kim's POV

Jack and I were walking into the mall and I saw a hot air balloon in the courtyard. "Another one of Bobby's entrances probably," I said. We entered the dojo and Mason said, "Great, now that everyone's here we can get on the balloon." "Wait, we're taking that death trap across the Pacific?" I asked. "Don't worry Kim, we'll be fine," Jack told me. We got into the balloon and lifted off.

six days later

I have been stuck on a balloon for six days with no real bathroom! Mason is so positive about the fact that were ahead of schedule. We all smell terrible. And all six of us are crammed into 25 square basket. On the way, Mason and Brady told us the story of how the kings have saved Kinkow. They started with the kings returning, and Mason ended with the destruction of the Darkside. "So Boomer and Boz destroyed the Darkside. I should have been there to help them," Brady said. "We're landing now," Mason said. "By the way," Brady asked, "who was in charge of the island since my family was kidnapped and you left?" "Mikayla," Mason said.

Mikayla's POV

Running the country isn't that hard. Me and dad did most of this work when we had kings. I saw the balloon nearing the castle. Was Brady or the other guy, Jack Brewer, on that balloon? When Brady got out of the balloon, I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "I missed you," I said. "I missed you to," he said. "So are you back for good? Are you king again?" "Jack's king until we find Boomer and Boz. But I'm staying for good now. When I left I said I could never be mature as long as I was king. I've tried to become more responsible. Mikayla will you-"

A/N- Another cliffy. I bet you're mad at me. If you have any suggestions review or PM me. I'll give you credit for your ideas. Sorry about the ending. I'm having trouble trying to decide when to start Brakayla. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N- I just found out there's another crossover with the same title as mine. Sorry, I didn't mean to steal the title.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Shoutouts- Four reviews. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed.

darkside king- my friend who reviewed

dog lover234- also reviewed and gave me an idea

Jack's POV

Kim and I got out of the balloon and were staring at the giant volcano that dominated the island's skyline. "To the beach!" we heard behind us as Rudy ran out of the plaza with a surfboard. "I still can't believe our parents trust him to watch us in foreign countries. Especially after Milton, Jerry, and Eddie gomarried on his watch in China," I said. "Since when could Rudy surf?" Kim asked. "He can't" I replied.

Mason had gone into the castle, and Brady was talking to a girl, who I assume is the Mikayla from the from the stories that he so obviously has a crush on. "You know," Kim said, "from what I've heard Brady and Mikayla remind me of us." "How?" I asked. "They both like each other and have taken way to long to start going out," said Kim. "Wait, what is Brady saying?"

Brady's POV

"Mikayla will you-" I asked as a object fell out of the my and fell on top of me. "Mikayla, will you please get this baby troll off of me!" yelled this instead of the question I really wanted to ask.

Mikayla pulled the troll off of me and said, "Don't worry Brady. It's not a troll. Just a baby." "Not funny," Lanny mumbled. "Lanny, your okay. Where's Boomer and Boz? How did you escape?" I yelled. "What? No 'are you okay after that 50 foot fall from the Razorhawk'? By the way all my limbs are broken. The kings are at the Zadok temple." A guard brought a stretcher and Lanny was taken to the infirmary.

"So is Lanny king now?" Jack asked. "Until he can walk on his own, or hits a growth spurt, your in charge," Mikayla said. Mikayla went and told Mason where the kings were, and they came back into the courtyard. Brady got his family's sword from the vault. Rebecca had a bow and arrows. "Kim and I want to come with you," Jack said. "No, it's too dangerous for the king!" said Mason. "First of all, we're both black belts. Second of all, I'm the king. You have to do whatever I say," Jack stated. "Fine," Mason said, sounding defeated. With that the six of us left for what used to be the Darkside.

Boomer's POV

Two weeks ago, I woke up in a bubble in the middle of the night. "Boz, I told you to give up on Bubbleworld." "This isn't Bubbleworld," Boz said sounding scared. "Hello." I suddenly noticed a strange man standing by the pool table. He wore a hood and I couldn't see his face. Worst of all he had a ring on his hand that he was pointing at us. It created the bubble like force field around us. It was like a king ring, bit it shot out darkness instead of light like ours.

We shot our king rings at the force field until they were nearly drained. "My dragon ring is twice as powerful as your king rings. And no one can hear you the force field is soundproof. You can hear me but I can't hear you." He pulled his hand back, made a fist, and punched the air. The bubble went flying out of the room through the balcony door.

We landed in the jungle and sat there for a few hours. Another bubble came flying out of the sky and crashed into ours. "Lanny?" Boz asked. Lanny was now trapped with us. "Now that the entire royal family is captured, no can prevent me from bringing back the Darkside!" The mystery man yelled as he walked away. "The man said his ring was twice as powerful as our rings, so maybe if we let them fully charge, we can break the force field," I told my brother and cousin. For two weeks we waited on the rings. Everyday the man brought us some water and bread, but not enough. When our rings were fully charged, we attacked the force field. We made a hole just big enough for Lanny to fit through. Once again Lanny's elf like stature had saved the day.

Boz summoned the Razorhawk and told it to take Lanny to the castle. The man never noticed the hole in the force field. But Boz and I noticed something. Everyday morning and night there was a shadow around the force field. And every day it grew. The Darkside had returned.

A/N- Guess who the man is and you'll get a shout out, except for Darkside king. I already told him who it is. You'll probably get a shout just for reviewing. Longest chapter yet. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N- I know I updated twice yesterday, but don't get used to that. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I promise it will up by Thursday at latest. I feel like I'm not focusing enough on Jack and Kim? Anyone agree?

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Jack's POV

The six of us ran through the jungle with Mason leading the way. We came to a clearing where a hooded man was standing. "STOP!" he yelled. We ignored him. Suddenly a giant black wall appeared in front of us. We all crashed into it. "Luckily for you, my dragon ring doesn't have enough power to kill you. Just divide you," the man said as the wall ahead of us disappeared and a new wall divided the group.

Kim, Brady and I were on one side, and Mason, Mikayla, and Rebecca were on the other. "One of you are part of the royal family that has the weapon that can destroy me. One of you betrayed me. One of you are both. This wall goes from the beach to Mt. Spew. If you want to save your kings, only one group can make it in time," the man said as he disappeared.

"That's our group," Brady said. "What?" Kim asked. "Our groups the one who can save my brothers. You two can stay if you want," Brady stated. is "No," I said, "They're my family too. I thought the only family thought I had left was my parents, my weird uncle, and my cousin who tried to kill me on the Great Wall of China. I'm going." "I'm with Jack," Kim said.

The other group was going to climb Spew and go around the wall, so we headed on towards Zadoc's temple. "It must be terrible to have a cousin who hates you," Brady said. "Good thing my only cousin is nice little Lanny. He would never hurt his awesome cousins."

Brady's POV

When I saw the Zadoc statue, I told the others we were close. When we turned the corner I saw the Darkside was back. We had to move Zadoc now. I did not want to deal with him again. Then I saw my brothers trapped in some kind of force field. Then I saw the dragon. Clearly made out of the dark energy in that man's ring. I took one step back in surprise. Next thing I knew I was falling and hit my head. Then I blacked out.

Kim's POV

When we saw that Brady was unconscious, Jack and I dragged him behind a nearby boulder. Jack took the sword out of Brady's hands. "Jack, you're not going to fight that dragon are you?" I asked hoping my boyfriend wasn't stupid enough to say yes. When he just stared at me, I knew this wasn't gonna end well. "No!" I yelled at him. We could hear the dragon moving closer. "Kim, I can kill it. It's like the island is telling me to. You heard the stories. This island is weird. Do you trust me Kim?" "Of course a trust you Jack." With that he charged the dragon. It was at least 10 feet tall.

Jack did a roundhouse kick to the dragon's throat and then brought up the sword. Making a cut across the dragon's left eye. The dragon quickly turned around and knocked Jack off his feet with it's tail. The dragon raised its claws and was going to slice Jack in half. So I did something I never thought I would do. I attacked a dragon.

It was so focused on killing Jack it didn't see me coming. I did a flying kick on the dragon's leg and I heard something snap. Jack took his sword athe stabbed the dragon in the heart through a weak spot in its scales. It disentigrated immediately. "I told you I could kill it," Jack bragged. "It would have killed you if it wasnt for me," I responded. "You're right. Luckily for me I have the most awesome girlfriend in the world," Jack looked at me smiling. Then we kissed. It was our first kiss. In the middle of the jungle. On a tropical island. After we killed a dragon. I didn't see that coming. "I'd hate to interrupt this romantic moment but-"

Boz's POV

About an hour ago the man created a dragon and left. Now three teenagers ran into the clearing. I reconized one of them from Boomer's pictures. "Brady?" "It is Brady!" Boomer yelled. "Now watch, he's gonna save us from the-" Boomer cut himself off as Brady fell down. We watched as the other to teenagers killed the dragon. When they started kissing I yelled through the hole in the force field, "I'd hate to interrupt this romantic moment but can you please make sure my brother isn't dead." "Brady's okay," the girl yelled after they checked on him.

Mason, Mikayla, and Rebecca showed up next. "Boomer are you okay?" Rebecca asked. "I'm fine. It's great to see you." "The Makoolas. Showing up late as usual," I loudly complained. "How are we going to wake up Brady?" I asked. "I know," Mikayla said. "Brady, if you don't get up now you'll miss our date." That woke Brady up. "Hey Mikayla. Oh no. We have to move the Zadoc statue now. Mason left to get the guards. He also said he had a way to free the kings. "Time for introductions," Mikayla said. "Kings, this is Jack, your cousin, and his girlfriend Kim." "Thanks for killing the dragon," I said.

Mason was back now, he had driven the king cruiser. He was carrying a backpack. "Mahuma and the guards are moving the statue. Everyone step back," he warned as he walked torwards the force field. Boomer and I walked to the far side of the bubble. Mason put a jar of lightning bugs by the hole in the bubble. "Fire in the hole!" he yelled as he ran away.

The lightning widened the hole just enough for us to get out. "We need to get back to the castle, but there's a problem. Luckily for you, I solved it. There are eight of us and only two seats in the king cruiser. Me and Boomer are the kings, so-" I said as Boomer and I jumped in the cruiser and took off torwards the castle.

A/N- No one's guessed the villain yet. I thought I'd try and put some Kick in this chapter. I'll try put some Brakayla in the next one. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N- So far I've only gotten one suggestion for the story. Please give me more more suggestions. I've had 455 reads and only five readers have reviewed. If you have any ideas for the story, please tell me. I may not use them immediately, but I plan on making this a long story. For the five of you who did review, thank you.

Now, you will learn what only darkside king and I know, the villian's identity!

Shoutouts- dog lover234- I just found out you're the one who wrote Mikayla in Seaford. Great story. bellafan22- only person to review after every chapter. doggirlDOGS and a guest- new reviewers

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Brady's POV

When we got back to the castle, my brothers were waiting for us. "What took you so long?" Boomer asked. "Yeah, we waited so long I ate all of my toe fruit," Boz added. "Would you babies shut up. Did you just walk half a dozen miles in 90 degree weather? No, we did!" Kim yelled. Rebecca walked up to Boomer. "I can't believe you just left me there!" she yelled at him. "I'm sorry," Boomer said. "How about to make it up to you I take you on a romantic date to the village?" "Sure," Rebecca said smiling as the couple walked out of the plaza. I wish I could take Mikayla on a date. I stood there staring at her until Boz snapped me out of our thoughts. "Hey Brady, want to go see Lanny?" "Yeah," I replied.

We walked into the infirmary and saw Lanny in a full body cast. There was a teenaged girl sitting next to him. "Hey guys," Lanny said weakly. "Brady, this is my girlfriend Frannie." I started laughing out. "Wait. You're serious?" Lanny nodded. "What's wrong with her?" I wispered to Boz. He just shrugged. "Do you know anything about that man that we don't?" I asked Lanny. "That dragon ring he has, I've heard of it but I thought it was just a myth." Mikayla walked in and said, "You three have to be at a meeting in the dining room in an hour. Mahuma will come and get you." "No!" Lanny yelled. "The last time I was in a full body cast and Mahuma was in charge of me he left me in the plaza to watch your dad's magic show." Mikayla ignored him and walked out.

Kim's POV

When we got back to the castle Jack and I noticed Brady staring at Mikayla and Mikayla staring at Brady when he wasn't looking. "They so like each other," I said. "We should set them up." "Are you sure?" Jack asked. "Yeah. Think of all the couples we set up. Milton and Julie. Ourselves." "See, we've only gotten two couples together." "But we are a pretty awesome couple," Jack pointed out. We stared at each other for a few seconds then Jack said," We should probably get to the beach and make sure Rudy hasn't killed himself."

at the beach

When we got to the beach we saw that Rudy was actually surfing. We stood in shocked silence for a few mimutes until Rudy saw us and came over. "Since when could you surf?" I asked. "This morning. Some little dude named Hibachi taught me. He said if I wiped out again the blood would start to attract sharks and no one would be able to surf. He also cooked us steaks for lunch. What have you guys been up to?" "We took a walk in the jungle," Jack said to keep from having to explain the whole rescue mission.

After we knew Rudy wasn't going to hurt himself, we decided to have a date on the beach. "I hope they get this whole mystery man thing solved. I would like to live her someday," I said. "Is it because the island's beautiful, or because your dating a guy who happens to part of the monarchy?" Jack asked. "Both," I admitted. Then we kissed again. Then we noticed Mason walking up the beach torwards us. "Jack, we're having a meeting at the castle in a few minutes. You have to come," he said. "Alright," Jack said as we walked off.

Boomer's POV

I was sitting in the dining room with Brady, Boz, and Mikayla. Brady and Mikayla were sitting at the other end of the table talking to each other. Mason walked in with Jack and Kim. Mahuma brought in Lanny on a stretcher. "A thought just hit me. Who's been running Lanada while I was gone?" Lanny asked. "Here he is now," Mason announced. Katawampus walked in with a strange look on his face, as usual. "Hey Lanny, guess what," Katawampus said. "Over the last few weeks Lanada turned a profit. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact you were gone." "Shut it Katawampus!" Lanny yelled. "Now the only person we're waiting for is Timothy," I announced. "Who's Timothy?" Brady asked. "The head elder." Brady had a shocked look on his face. "I know it's hard to believe," I said as the elder walked in.

"So Lanny, you're the expert on evil. What can you tell us about this man?" Mikayla asked. "Well, it reminds me of my favorite bedtime story growing up. The Four Masters of the Darkside. First, Kalakai created the Darkside. Then Zadoc brought it to life and Kaita tried to expand it across whole island. They were the first three masters. It was believed that each one of them had worn the dragon ring, and when they were defeated the ring hid itself until it found its next master. It was able to do this since it was made from the same powerful gems as the king rings. The fourth master was different. He would only come to power if the Kings of Legend succeeded in destroying the Darkside. If that happened, the the dragon ring would find the fourth master, and, with the power of the first three masters in the ring, the fourth master would bring back the Darkside."

Everyone was shocked, except for Timothy. He fell asleep. Then he woke up. "What's happening," he asked. "We're talking about how the fourth master of the Darkside is going to use dragon ring to destroy us," I reminded him. "Oh, yeah," he said remembeing. "Jack, what can you tell us about the fourth master.

Jack's POV

"Why are you asking me," I asked. "Didn't your father tell you anything about him?" The elder asked. "My father never mentioned Kinkow." Mason spoke next. "When king Kunu went to go fight Kaita, your father thought he could stop his cousin making that mistake. But he wasn't quick enough. He felt like a failure. He knew that if the kings of legend saved the island someday, the fourth master could bring it back. He was one of the few people who believed the fourth master would exist. He thought the only way to redeem himself was to destroy the dragon ring so the gourth master would have no power. He made a sacred Kinkowan promise not to return to Kinkow until he did so. He traveled around the world searchinf for it. After about a year he said the trail ended somewhere in the west U.S. and we never heard from him again."

"So that's it. My father failed at his life's work," I said sadly. Kim gave me a hug. "Not completely," Mason said. "He said he found the way to use the indestructible weapon that could destroy the dragon ring, but he never told us." What us the weapon," I asked. "It tells in the Great Book. It's hard to believe that have had five kings in the past three years and none of them have read it," Timothy complained. "I've only been on Kinkow for a few hours," I said. "I was king for like half a day," Lanny added. Brady, Boomer, and Boz avoided eye contact.

"Well I guess we should check the Great Book then," said Mikayla. She went and got the book and put it on the table. Brady started going through the pages. "Guys, I can't believe it. The indestructible weapon is-"

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working on this since Sunday. This is the longest chapter ever. Anyone want to guess what the weapon is? Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N- In the authors note at the beginning of the last chapter I said the villain's identity would be revealed in the last chapter. I wrote that on Sunday. On Tuesday I was still writing and felt bad about not updating. This chapter was originally supposed to be part of chapter 5, but I had so much more to write than I thought, so I decided to split the chapter in half. The villain's identity will be revealed in this chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Brady's POV

"Guys, I can't believe it, the indestructible weapon is the vase!" "Makes since,"Mikayla said. "It's the only thing on this island you three haven't destroyed. It has to be indestructible."

There was a loud explosion and we all fell to the ground. Mikayla, Mason, Jack, Kim, my brothers, and I ran into the kings' bedroom and out onto the balcony. The wall around the plaza had been destroyed and the mystery man stood there. The man saw us and pointed his ring at us. Just as he was about to shoot us, an arrow appeared in his arm. We looked down and saw Rebecca standing there with here bow. "You see that," Boomer yelled, "my awesome girlfriend just saved all of our lives. I love you Rebecca." "I love you to," Rebecca yelled back smiling.

Rudy was walking back towards the plaza with his surfboard. The man was starting to recover. "Look out," Kim yelled at Rudy. "That man is trying to kill us." Rudy turned towards the man and said, "I expected you to lie and cheat, but murder. That's a new low for you."

Kim's POV

"You know this freak?" I asked Rudy. "I'd know him anywhere. You and Jack know him too. It's Ty." "How did we not notice that earlier?" I asked Jack. "I don't know," he said with a look of rage on his face. "You'll never bring back the Darkside, Ty. The kings defeated the first three masters. They will beat you to. I didn't notice Boomer and Boz sneak away. "This ring found me and trusted me with its power. I wanted to destroy the kings, but I can still succeed with them alive. I will simply avoid the king problem. I will not bring back the Darkside on Kinkow. I will restart it on-" Ty was interrupted as Boomer and Boz returned. "Feel the wrath of Vasey," Boomer yelled as Boz threw the vase. It was short and didn't hit Ty. "It was worth a shot," Boz added. Ty had disappeared.

A/N- Sorry this is short, but I updated twice today. Anyone want to guess where the Darkside will return? Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mikayla's POV

"I'm going to go see if the Darkside is gone," my dad said as we walked of the balcony and back into the king's room. He left and Brady picked the now repaired vase of the pedestal. "We have to go to Seaford so your dad can tell us how to use this thing," he said talking to Jack. "We'll leave tommorow," Boz said but first I'm going to go take a nap." He went and laid down on, whatever that piece of wood he sleeps on is called. Boomer went to go talk to Rebecca. Jack and Kim decided to go catch Rudy up on what's been going on.

That left me and Brady. Since we weren't leaving until tommorow, I decide to show him Boomerama. When we got to the club, we sat at a table and caught up on what had been going on. Brady told me about leaving Chicago and moving to Seaford. He told me about the dojo and his other friends in Seaford. "Can I ask you something Brady," I asked. "Sure." "Did you leave Kinkow because you heard me talking to Candace?" At first he was silent. "Yes," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry Brady. I didn't-" "Mikayla, will you go out with me?" Brady asked cutting me off. "YES!" I screamed as I got up and hugged him. We continued our conversation on what was now our first date.

"We should get back to the castle," Brady said a few hours later. "Good idea," I added. When we got to the castle, a thought hit me. "We have to tell my dad we're dating." Brady looked nervous. "Don't worry," I told him even though I was worried too. Mason and Boomer were in the throne room talking. "Good news, the Darkside is gone again," my dad told us. "Dad, I have to tell you something." "What is it Mikayla," he asked. "Brady and I are dating." I was waiting for him to start yelling, but instead he said, "Great, he's better than all of those boys on the beach who have a crush on you. And you're last boyfriend turned out to be a kidnapping pirate." "Yeah, I remember Lucas. He was real ugly," Boomer added. We just stared at him.

"Thanks for letting us date Mason," Brady told my dad. "Oh, and Brady, if you ever break my daughter's heart-" "Mason," Brady cut him off, "if I ever break Mikayla's heart you won't be able to do anything about it because Mikayla would kill me before you even had the chance." Mason just smiled and laughed. Boomer left and came back with a box. "What's in the box?" I asked. "Brakayla t-shirts. I got enough to sell one to everyone on the island." Boomer left and went to the village to sell the shirts.

Jack's POV

Kim and I were watching one of the only shows on Kinkowan TV, some gossip show hosted by a girl named Candace. "How are we going to get Brady and Mikayla together?" I asked Kim. "I was thinking maybe we should-" she was cut of by the girl on TV screaming "Beaking news! King Boomer has just confirmed that Brady is dating Mikayla." "Well that makes our jobs a lot easier," I said. Then my phone started ringing. "Hello." "Jack, I don't know where you, Kim, and Rudy are but don't come back to Seaford," Milton quickly told me. "Why what's wrong?" "Ty's gone crazy. He's killing people left and right. He's doing things scientifically impossible. It's pitch black day and night. I think-" the line went dead. "Milton? Milton?" I was now worried sick.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked. "The Darkside has returned, and its in Seaford."

A/N- Congradulations to Bellafan22. You correctly guessed where the Darkside would return. I didn't really know where I was going with this chapter, so decided to get Brakayla together. Next chapter will be up by Thursday, unless I have another snow day or get bored. Then it will be up earlier. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N- I have made a decision on how long to make this story. I promise that I will not quit this story until I get to at least 100K words.

Shoutouts- dog lover234, thank you for liking my comment about Lucas. I try to make this story funny, but I don't think it always works. bellafan22 and darkside king, thank you for continuing to review.

Jack's POV

Kim and I ran ran to the throne room where everyone Mason, Mikayla, Brady, and Boz where talking. "Ty is in Seaford. The Darkside is there. Our friends our in danger. We have to leave now!" I yelled. "We'll leave tomorrow," Boz said. "Today alone, you guys came to Kinkow, saved me and Boomer, killed a dragon, went to a meeting, got the Darkside off Kinkow, and Mikayla and Brady got together. I am tired!" "You took a nap earlier," Kim reminded him. "I didn't get to sleep. Boomer woke me up and sold me this Brakayla shirt."

"Fine, we'll leave tomorrow," I said. Kim and I went back upstairs to go to sleep. "Goodnight Jack," Kim told me. "Wait," I told Kim as she began to walk down the hall towards her room. "I don't know what's going to happen when we get to Seaford, but incase we all die I need to tell you," I paused. "I love you, Kim." "I love you too, Jack." We kissed them she left and went to her room. I went into my room and said, "This was the best day ever. Except for almost dying."

Boz's POV

The next morning I woke up and saw Boomer counting money on the couch. "Where did you get that money?" I asked. "I sold all those Brakayla shirts," Boomer replied. "Won't it make it awkward if they break up and people are still wearing those shirts?" " They won't break up. Brady worked on getting Mikayla to go out with him for years. And you saw how Mikayla acted after he left." "Yeah a gorilla almost killed you two," I said remembering the first time my freaky monkey abilities had saved my brother's life.

"You ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah," Boomer replied. He pickled up his pink suitcase and we left. I didn't bring any luggage. After living in the jungle for a decade going to California would be a piece of cake.

We walked into the plaza and saw that everyone else was waiting on us. Brady, Mikayla, Boomer, Rebecca, Mason, Jack, Kim, Rudy and I were all going to Seaford. Brady was holding the vase. We all got into the balloon and lifted off.

A/N- Soory this chapter is so short. In the last chapter I meant to say I would update by Friday, but I accidentally typed Thursday instead. So I had to rush to type this chapter so that I would get it out on time. I think I'm not focusing enough on the Kickin It characters, so that's why this chapter is mostly about Jack and Kim. I will update by Monday. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

There may be a Pair of Kings movie! On Twitter, Ryan Ochoa said that they needed one million hash tags. I don't know what that means but if you do do whatever that means!

A/N- I don't have any idea where I'm going with this chapter. I guess we'll find out.

Shoutouts- Hammy and the Swaganator- new reviewers.

Disclaimer- I think I've been forgetting to add this. I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Kim's POV

We got to Seaford in two days because this time we had a tail wind instead of a head wind. "We're getting close," Mason told us. About an hour later we descended on Seaford. The strangest thing was, everything was normal. We landed the balloon in front of Jack's house and got out.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!" Jack yelled as we entered the house. There was no reply. "I wonder where they're at?" Jack wondered as he got out his phone and calied them. "They didn't answer," he told us. I gave my boyfriend a hug. He may not show it, but he was worried.

While Rudy, Brady, and Boz raided the refrigerator, Jack, Brady, Mikayla, Rebecca, Mason, and I decided to try to find anything relating to how to use the vase as a weapon. Jack and I would check the basement. Brady and Mikayla were going to check upstairs and Mason and Rebecca would check the main floor. When we got downstairs, I noticed a safe in the corner. "Jack, isn't the Kinkowan symbol on that safe?" I asked him. "Yeah," he replied. "Do you know how to open it?" "No. I'll go get Mason. Maybe he can open it." Jack left and got Mason. When they came back, Mason got out his machete. "Are you to pick the lock with that?" I asked. "Nope," Mason told me as he attacked the safe. I heard a snap and Mason opened the safe. The safe was full of papers. We sorted through the papers until we found what we were looking for. Directions on how to use the most powerful vase in the world.

Mikayla's POV

As Brady and I walked upstairs he had a sad look on his face. "What's wrong I?" I asked him. "Its just that when Boomer and Boz fought Kaita, I feel like I should have been there to help them. Even if I'm not a king of legend. I feel like I failed them, and the rest of the island too," he said sadly. "Brady, you're not a failure," I told him. "When your family needed you, you came to help them without a second thought. Besides, you can still redeem yourself with this whole mess we're in, even though everyone's forgiven you but yourself. This probably doesn't make any since to you but-" Brady cut me off by kissing me. "You kiss better when your not evil," I told him, thinking back to our first kiss. "Hey guys, we found the instructions," Kim yelled from downstairs.

Boomer's POV

"Do you think Brady's been acting strange?" I asked Boz as we ate the food we took from Jacks's refrigerator. "I only met him three days ago," he reminded me. "I think he feels guilty about leaving us." "So what are we gonna do about it?" Boz asked me. "Well I was thinking that when we figure out how to use the vase, we let Brady have it." "Sure," Boz said. We heard Kim yell that they found the instructions and everyone met in the kitchen again. "Of course the group without any Makoolas found the instructions. "First of all, I helped Jack and Kim find the instructions," Mason said. "And second of all, next time you think about making a Makoola joke, remember that I nearly died to keep you from being impailed by Kaita's flaming sword!" "Well next time you get angry at me, don't yell so loud it makes me sad," Boz said nearly crying.

We all read the instructions. They were easy enough for a kindergardener to understand, which is good because, believe it or not, my brothers and I aren't known for being smart. "So who is going to use the vase?" Mason asked. "Boomer and I decided to let Brady have the vase," Boz announced. "Don't you think it would be a better idea if one of you two had it?" Brady asked Boz and I. "Well we've already got these awesome king rings to fight with, we decided to let you use the vase," I explained. "Cool," Brady added.

Jack's POV

"Alright, we need to find Milton and see what he was talking about in that call," I said. Everyone else agreed and we left. We went to Milton's house but no one was there. "Maybe he's at the dojo," Rudy suggested. We decided to check the mall so we got into the balloon and flew to the mall.

While we were about to land, I noticed the mall parking lot was blocked off and there was no one in the mall. "That's weird," I said. All of a sudden everything Milton said made since. All of a sudden everything was dark. It appeared that we had just entered a force field made out of the dragon ring's dark energy. "The dragon ring has somehow made the Darkside invisible to the outside world," said Mason. We landed in the courtyard. Everything was silent. As we walked into the dojo, I felt something moving towards my head. I reached out and caught the bow staff, then kicked the person holding it. I got into a karate stance and was ready to fight, until I realized the person I just kicked into the wall was Jerry.

"Sorry Jerry. I thought you were trying to kill me," I said. "Man, you won't believe what's been happening. Ty did this wired thing, and then this thing went around the mall, and then-" "Is Milton here to explain this better?" Kim asked, cutting him off. Just then Milton walked out of the bathroom. "What are you guys doing here?" he yelled. "What happened?" Rudy asked. "Let's just go over to Phil's. I'll explain everything over there. Julie, we're going to Phil's!" Julie came out of Rudy's office and we walked across the courtyard.

Milton's POV

When we got to the restaurant, Bobby and Joan were sitting at a table talking. Phil and Mika were yelling at each other in their native language. Then in English Phil yelled,"Fine. I'll just clean up the goat poop myself." Then he walked off into the kitchen. "I'm gonna go talk to Mika," Jerry said.

"These are my cousins," Jack told everyone. "Boomer, Brady, and Boz. This is Brady's girlfriend Mikayla, her dad Mason, and Boomer's girlfriend Rebecca. That's Bobby, owner of the dojo, Joan, the mall cop, Mika, Jerry's girlfriend, and the other guy in the kitchen is Phil, the owner of the restaurant."

After we sat down, Jack asked to tell him what happened. "A few days ago, Julie showed up at my house saying that Ty had killed her parents and was coming after her. A few minutes later, Ty got there and tried to kill us both but we escaped. We ran to the dojo and Jerry and Bobby were there. Ty came into the courtyard and made the force field around the mall. Everything has been dark since then. We can't get out. And I guess no one can get in. Our cell phones don't work. I was only able to call you with the satellite phone I found in Rudy's office. I called 911 first, but they just told me it was illegal to make prank calls and got angry. Then I called you guys and the battery on the phone died."

"Why do you have a sat phone?" Kim asked Rudy. "I got it so I would be able to call my mom and tell her to come pick me up from LARPing completions in the woods where I didn't have cell service," Rudy explained. "Why were you there Bobby?" Rudy asked. I was going to invite you to a nation wide Bobby Wasabi Dojo tournament," Bobby told us. "How did we get in the force field?" Mikayla asked. "Maybe Ty let us in, but then that means-" Mason was cut off by an explosion in the courtyard. The balloon was on fire. "Ty knows we're here," Mason said finishing his statement.

Brady's POV

All of us who had just come from Kinkow ran out into the courtyard. Everyone else just watched through the windows at Phil's. "Hello Jack, how are your parents?" Ty asked Jack, appearing from nowhere. "What did you do to my parents Ty?" Jack yelled at him. "You betrayed me! I killed your parents!" Jack was in shock. "Kim! You were more of a traitor than Jack! Your parents are gone too." Kim began to cry. Jack ran over and hugged her as they both broke down. Then Ty spoke again. "You may be wondering if my ring is more powerful here than on Kinkow. It is. The island itself is good and fights evil. Now that I am off the island, the two king rings combined are not powerful enough to stop my ring."

Ty aimed his ring at Jack and Kim and was about to fire. "Use the vase!" Mikayla yelled at me. I freaked out. I froze. Luckily, Boomer and Boz were faster than me. They used their rings to keep Jack and Kim from being killed. Then they created a force field around the courtyard that pushed Ty away.

We all ran into the dojo. "This is all your fault!" I yelled at Jack. "No, it's your fault!" he yelled back.

A/N- Next chapter, Jack and Brady get in a fight. I will try to update as much as I can this week. From Friday to Sunday I will be on a campout, so I can't update next weekend. But I only have school three days this week, so I will have lots of time to write. I tried to make this chapter long. Six point of views in one chapter! That's got to be some kind of record. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N- Finally, double digit chapters. I might end up with triple digit chapters by the time I get to one hundred thousand words. So this chapter, Jack and Brady fight!

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Mikayla's POV

"This is all your fault!" Brady yelled at Jack. "No, it's your fault!" Jack yelled back at him. "This isn't gonna end well," I muttered. "How is it my fault?" Brady shot back. "You could've used the vase and ended it all! But you didn't and Kim and I nearly got killed!" Jack yelled. "You wouldn't have nearly been killed if you and your girlfriend hadn't been having an emotional breakdown!" Brady yelled back. "Brady, it's no one's fault!" Mason tried to tell him. Remember the Wasabi Code Jack!" Rudy told him. "Shut up Mason!" "Forget it Rudy!" they shouted at the same time and returned to their fight.

"I couldn't help but have breakdown! I just learned I was an orphan! How would you know what it's like to lose a parent? You never had any!" Everyone was shocked. None of us could believe Jack had said that, especially Kim based on the look on her face. That is when Brady attacked. He threw a punch, which Jack easily blocked. Brady was only a green belt. He couldn't win this fight. Brady did a sidekick and Jack sidestepped it. This was easy for Jack. He wasn't even trying. "We have to end this," I told Kim. "They will listen to us." Kim nodded. Brady charged at Jack in rage. Jack punched Brady directly in the chest and hit the mat. Kim walked behind Jack, trying to reason with him. "Brady-" I said before I realized I was to late.

Kim's POV

I was standing behind Jack trying to talk to him. This was not like him, but then again we both just learned we were orphans. Then I saw Brady do something. He grabbed a bow staff and swung it at Jack. Jack grabbed the other end and tore it out of Brady's hands. He spun on his foot, and brought back the bow staff like a bat to hit Brady. He swung the staff as he turned around. What he didn't knows was that I was standing behind him and took the full force of the blow.

I felt a sharp pain in the side and collapsed to the ground. I heard Jack telling me a million times he was sorry as he carried me into Rudy's office and sat me down on the couch. "I'm so sorry Kim," Jack said as he handed me an ice pack. "Jack, it's not your fault," I told him. "You're right," Jack admitted. "It's Brady's fault," Jack said with a look of anger spreading across his face.

"No Jack! It's not Brady's fault! We can't afford to fight each other. They're the only family you have left." "I'm sorry Kim," Jack told me again. "Quit telling me you're sorry. I forgave you already. It's Brady you need to apologize to. That comment about his parents really hurt him." "You're right Kim," he admitted. "I'll go talk to Brady later."

Brady's POV

After the fight, I ran across the courtyard and into Phil's. I sat down on a booth and set my head on the table. What did I just do? "Brady," Mikayla said as she walked in. "I don't want to talk," I told her. "You have to," she told me as she sat down. "What were you thinking?" Mikayla asked me. "I don't know. I just got mad. You heard what he said about my parents," I replied. "Well you and Jack got in a fight over nothing and Kim was the one who got hurt." "You're right," I told Mikayla. "I'll talk to them later, Jack will probably kill me if I try to talk to them now."

a few hours later

Mikayla fell asleep on the booth a couple of hours later and I decided to go talk to Jack. Just as I came out of Phil's, he came out of the dojo. "I'm sorry," I told Jack, hoping he wouldn't beat the crap out of me. "I'm sorry too," he told me. "Is Kim okay?" I asked. "She's fine. She not angry at us either." I felt relieved. "We need to end this before anyone else gets hurt," Jack told me. "We need a plan. I think I have an idea," I said.

A few hours later, we had made a plan. Jack had really helped come up with the ideas that made me sure the plan would work. Plus, what he knew about Ty also helped a lot. "So, the plan starts now," I stated. "Yeah, but we should probably leave them a note. Everyone else is asleep, so they won't know we left," Jack said. I wrote a note as he wrote his. I left my note in Phil's, and he left his in the dojo. Then we left.

Boz's POV

I woke up from my sleep on the floor of the restaurant. Boomer and Rebecca had fallen asleep sitting at a booth near me. "Boomer? Are you awake?" I whispered. "Yeah," he replied. "I'm hungry, what about you?" "I'm starving. Let's go get some food from the kitchen. On our way to the kitchen, we passed the booth Mikayla was sleeping at. We noticed a piece of paper sitting on the table in front of her. It looked like a letter. "Oh no," I told Boomer. "I bet it's a letter of registration. I knew this would happen. Now that she has the possibility of marrying into a rich royal family, she knows that she can be lazy for the rest of her life," I whispered. "Makoolas, always trying to be lazy," Boomer added. "But she can't quit. Who will tell us when to wake up, and when to go to bed, and, wait, they treat us like kids. Maybe we should fire her-" "Its not a letter of resignation, it's a letter from Brady," I cut him off. We read it.

Dear Guys,

Jack and I made a plan for how to beat Ty. We are going alone. We decided we wanted to end this without the possibility of you guys getting hurt. One way or another I will redeem myself for not being there to help you guys with the Kaita situation.

P.S.- This ps is just for Mikayla.

We quit reading at the ps. "We have to go help him," I told Boomer. "But Brady wants us to stay here and be safe," he reminded me. "But we have these king rings to keep us safe," I told him. "You're right. Let's go. But we should leave a note," Boomer said. At the bottom of the page I wrote,

We left to, signed, the other two brothers.

As we walked out I said, "This should be fun. Just me, my brother, and my new brother. Oh, and our new cousin. I almost forgot him." "You forgot the maniac who's trying to kill us," Boomer added.

A/N- I tried really hard to update today. The fight was serious, so I tried to make it funny with Boomer and Boz's conversation. You will eventually get to see what was in Jack's note and what Brady wrote to Mikayla. Any suggestions or ideas for what should happen in the story? Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N- I got a review saying that maybe I should put some problems with the couples in the story. What do you guys think about that idea? If I do put it in the story it won't be until after the Darkside situation is over. Also if I put it in it won't be any problems to major. Please tell me what you guys think.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Jack's POV

Brady and I walked through the mall. When we reached another courtyard, Ty was standing there, waiting for us. Just as I expected. Before the plan began, I had to know something. "Why did you kill my and Kim's parents?" I yelled at him. "You and Kim betrayed me! I wanted to make you two suffer before I kill both of you. I think I'll kill Kim first, so you can watch." I had never been this angry before. My fists were clenched. "Plus I needed an example. Those who are traitors will be severely punished. You see, the ring grows more powerful everyday. Soon it will spread across Seaford. Then across California, then across the U.S. Eventually I will rule the world!"

"This is scary, I'm out!" Brady yelled as he ran out. "You're crazy Ty! Let's end this now. Just the two of us. No rings. Just karate," I told him. "You have a deal," he said, laughing evilly. We got into a karate stances. Ty threw a right punch. I dodged it but walked into his left kick. I hit him with a series of quick jabs, which distracted him long enough to sweep his legs. Ty wasn't as good at karate as he thought. Just as he stood up, I did a backflip that brought my foot crashing into his face. He hit the ground again and I saw blood covering the back of his head. "Enough!" he yelled. He hit me with a blast of energy from the ring and I flew backwards. I crashed into a building and heard something snap. I couldn't move my arm.

"Any last words, Brewer?" Ty asked aiming his ring at me. "I swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be honest, and loyal, and never say die. WASABI!" "A waste of your last breath," Ty told me. He was completely focused on killing me and on a rage fueled rampage. Everything was going as planned. Until-

Brady's POV

Me running away was all part of the plan. Jack would distract Ty while I went up to the roof of the mall and used the vase to defeat Ty. I was getting ready to use the vase until I saw Boomer and Boz on the other side of the courtyard. They fired their rings at Ty. It looked that they were going to get him, until the ring created a force field around Ty. After the shots hit the force field, Ty turned around looking surprised.

"Did you think you could beat me with a shot while my back was turned?" he yelled at them. "The ring has a mind of its own. It will protect its master!" There goes the plan. The whole plan was based on hitting Ty when he was distracted.

My brothers fired their rings at Ty. He fired his ring at them. After a few minutes, the king rings were drained. "On Kinkow, your rings power were equal to mine. Now the dragon ring is more powerful. I may not have enough energy to take over Seaford, much less the world, but I still have enough power to kill all of you." Boomer and Boz tried to fire their rings again, but they had nothing left. "If only you had a third king ring, then you could beat me," Ty said sarcastically. That gave me an idea.

When the vase is smashed, if you say the name of a weapon, the vase reforms into that weapon. If you don't it reforms back into a vase. The original plan was to use the vase to make a gun to shoot Ty, but now that we knew that wouldn't work, I needed something more powerful. And Ty just told it to me.

I smashed the vase on the roof of the mall. "Vasey, I need a king ring!" The vase reformed into a ring and I slipped it onto my finger. I jumped down from the roof and ran where I was standing between Ty and the others. "Impossible!" he yelled looking scared and frustrated. I fired my ring. He fired his. I could tell his ring was losing power fast. When it ran out of power I quit firing. Ty fell to his knees and looked like he was about to start crying. "You probably shouldn't have done that," I said. I fired the ring and Ty flew backwards and hit the ground. "Is he dead?" Boz asked. I walked over to Ty. "No. He's still alive. Barely." I picked up the dragon ring and put it in my pocket. Just then the Darkside disappeared and light spread back across the mall.

I walked back over to the others. "Well, I guess this means we won," Boomer said. Jack walked up to me and then punched me in the arm with his good arm. "That's for stealing my line," he told me.

Kim's POV

I woke up and looked around for Jack. I couldn't find him, but I noticed a note on the table.

Dear Kim,

Brady and I are going to fight Ty. I don't want to risk you getting hurt again. Please don't come after me, but you're probably going to do exactly that as soon as you get this note. I love you.

-Jack

I ran out of the office immediately and started yelling at everyone to get up, which is hard to do when you have a limp. Then I ran over to Phil's and woke up everyone there too. Mikayla picked up a note in front of her. "It looks like Boomer and Boz left to," she told us. By now everyone had gotten their weapons and we started running though the mall. The Darkside disappeared all of a sudden. I took that as good sign, but I was still worried about Jack. We ran into another courtyard just in time to see Jack punch Brady.

"You better not be fighting again," I yelled again. "He stole my catch phrase!" Jack yelled back at me. Then I saw Ty laying on the ground. "So, how did you win?" Mason asked. Jack, Brady, Boomer, and Boz told us the story. When they got to the part about Jack breaking his arm I gasped.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. "I'm fine," he replied. "We're going to the hospital. Rudy, drive us to the hospital," I demanded. We walked to the parking lot and Jack and I got into the back of Rudy's van. We left the mall and Jack turned to me and said," I told you not to come after me." "You also knew I would anyway," I responded. We both smiled and kissed. When we got to the hospital they put Jack's an a cast. They also put a brace on my leg and gave me crutches to keep my leg from being damaged more.

We got back into the car and headed back to the dojo. Suddenly a thought came into my head. "Jack, what's going to happen to us now?" I asked. "I don't know."

Mikayla's POV

After Jack, Kim, and Rudy left, Brady finished telling the story. He has definitely changed since he left the island. After the story was over everyone who lived in Seaford went home. The rest of us went back to the dojo and we dragged an unconscious Ty along with us. "How are we going to keep him from escaping," I asked. "We should call Lanny. He's and expert on traps for some reason," Boz suggested. Boomer went into the office and called the castle. "Hey Lanny, how would you keep a dangerous criminal from running away?" Boomer asked. There was talking on the other end of the line. "Make a full body cast? Okay. Thanks cuz. We'll be home in afew days. Bye." Boomer turned to us and told us Lanny's suggestion. "Lanny says he knows from personal experience that a full body cast can keep a person completely immobilized for weeks. He also said if we don't have anything to make a real cast out of we could make it out of duct tape." We found several rolls of duct tape in Rudy's office and turned Ty into a duct tape mummy.

"Mikayla, can we talk outside?" Brady asked me. I nodded and we walked outside. "Did you read the note?" he asked. "Not yet. We ran after you all before I got the chance to read it." I went to Phil's, got the note, and came back out. I read everything then I got to the ps.

P.S.- This ps is for Mikayla only. I'm sorry for all the times I bothered you trying to get you to go out with me. I was an idiot. I'm sorry. I love you.

I looked up at Brady. He looked nervous. "I love you too," I said then we kissed.

We went back into the dojo and my dad walked up to us. "Brady, just to be sure, you still have the dragon ring, right?" he asked. Brady checked his pocket. Then a worried look spread across his face. "It's gone."

A/N- Where is the dragon ring? Any guesses? Sorry if you thought the ending was cheesy. This is one of the longest chapters yet. I tried to make this chapter long. This will most likely be the last time I post this week. I get back from my campout Sunday and I may be able to post then. Sorry to leave you hanging, but then again some authors leave you hanging for months. Anyone else excited for the Wizards Return? Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N- I'm back from camping! So far I have one vote for and one vote against couple problems. My mind has pretty much already been made up, but if enough people vote the other way, I might change my mind. So please review and vote if you really want one way or the other.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Brady's POV

The ring was gone. "We have to find it now!" Mason yelled. Just then Jack, Kim, and Rudy got back. "The ring will find my apprentices. They will finish my work! The ring has told me so." Ty yelled from his duct tape body cast. We explained the situation to them and we decided to go back to where the fight was. "Who's going to watch Ty?" I asked. "Don't worry bro," Boomer told me. "Your awesome kings will stay behind and guard the villain while you guys enter another possibly life threatening situation." Boz nodded in agreement. "Okay, but who's going to watch to the kings?" Mikayla asked. "Maybe Jack and Kim can watch them," Rudy suggested, "they need to rest." "No," Kim replied. "Ty's apprentices are the Black Dragons." "If you're going to fight them we're going," Jack stated. "I'll watch the kings," Rebecca told us, "even though my boyfriend shouldn't need a babysitter." "I'm not the one who needs a babysitter," Boomer shot back. "It's Boz." The two brothers started to have a slap fight and we left as Rebecca went to break them up.

We got to the courtyard and saw a the Black Dragons standing together facing us. One of them was wearing the dragon ring.

Kim's POV

I couldn't believe. Out of all of the people in the world, the dragon ring was now worn my the hands down dumbest person I know. Frank. "Frank, what are you doing?" I asked in an annoyed voice. "I'm going take over the world," he said with a stupid grin on his face. "Wait," Mikayla asked, "is that the really dumb guy who's always hitting on you Kim?" "Yeah, that's him," I responded. "Frank does what!" Jack screamed with an angry look on his face. "Don't worry Jack. You don't have any competition," I told him. He smiled me.

"The ring has recharged," Frank announced. "Now I will kill you all!" "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jack told Frank. "I don't care what you have to say Jack. You will all die, but there's one thing you can do to change my mind." "What is it Frank?" I asked getting impatient. "I won't kill you if Kim will go out with me." "NO!" I screamed. "Then I will kill you." "Seriously Frank, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You have the ring on backwards," Jack told him. "I won't fall for your mind games. I'm too smart." We all started laughing out loud. Frank screamed and fired the ring. The ring really was on backwards, so the energy shot backwards and hit Frank in the chest.

Frank hit the ground unconscious. The rest of the Black Dragons attacked. "Hello Kim." I turned to see Carson standing there. I forgot he joined their dojo. I tried to fight him, but I couldn't with crutches. Jack tried to fight him too, but he couldn't with one arm. Carson was about to beat the crap out of us, but Rudy came and fought him off.

The three largest dragons attacked Mason. In less than a minute he was standing on one of them and holding the other two in the air, one in each hand. I guess he really was part Sasquatch. Mikayla had taken down another five dragons, without using Stabitha. Brady was fighting two at once. I guess that proves Rudy can really teach karate. All of the Black Dragons ran away. Except for Frank. He had just regained consciousness. "You probably shouldn't have done that," Jack told Frank. Then Jack looked at Brady. "Hey, I learned my lesson. That's you're catch phrase, not mine."

A/N- Sorry this is so short. I really wanted to put out a chapter after not updating all weekend. The original plan for the story will be ending in the next chapter or maybe the one after that, but I promised you guys 100K words. The chances are there will be a sequel to the story once I run out of ideas for this one. I'll get to 100K one way or another.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N- Guys, I noticed that I am getting less reviews than before. Is it because the story is getting worse? If so tell me why. Like most authors, the more reviews I get the more I write.

Shoutouts- bellafan22 and dog lover234- I just wanted to thank you for your continued reviews.

darkside king- If your still reading this text me or review or something.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Jack's POV

After the fight, I went to into Rudy's office to take a nap. I didn't want to go back home. I couldn't. I still can't accept the fact that me and Kim are orphans now. I hadn't even thought about what was going to happen now until Kim asked me on the way back from the hospital. I decided to get some sleep first and then work on it tomorrow.

I laid on the couch for two hours trying to sleep. I gave up on trying to sleep and tried to figure out what's going to happen to us. It took my sleep deprived brain an hour to see the obvious. Just then Kim walked in. "Hey Jack, did you sleep any?" "No, but we need to talk." Kim sat down next to me. "Kim, remember when you asked me what was going to happen to us?" She nodded. "I think I figured it out," I told her. "That's great. What is it?" she asked. "I'm going to move to Kinkow." Kim looked like she was about to cry. What's wrong?" I asked. "Are you leaving me?" Kim asked. "No Kim! I will never leave you," I said as I put my arm around her. "I want you to come with me." Kim looked like she was calming down.

"We can't stay here Kim. We can have a new life on Kinkow." "Why can't we stay?" Kim asked sadly. "If we stay here, we'll have to be adopted. I'll get sent off to Colorado to live with distant relatives I barely know, and I'll never get to see you until I'm eighteen and can move away. And you don't have any family on this side of the country anyway. They're all in the southeast."

"Rudy would adopt us," Kim suggested. I shook my head. "Rudy can't afford to take care of a teen. He couldn't adopt both of us anyway. We can't date if we're adopted siblings." "What about the guys?" Kim asked. "If we leave the dojo will get shut down and Milton and Jerry will be all alone and get beat up a lot." "Kim, we can't base all of our decisions for the rest of our life on what's best for the guys. Besides, Rudy can go work for his uncle again and Jerry and Milton can go back to Swathmore."

We sat in silence for a few minutes while she thought things over. "Jack, you're right. We're moving to Kinkow. I smiled and kissed her. "Now we just have to tell the guys," Kim reminded me. Oh no.

Kim's POV

We called Jerry and Milton and told them to come to the dojo. When they got there we got Rudy and went to Phil's and sat at our regular booth. "Jack and I have an announcement," I stated. Everyone had a worried look on their faces. "Are you two getting married?" Jerry asked. "Because if you are, can you name one of your kids after me?" "Jerry, I will not let you name mine and Jack's children," I told him. Jerry frowned. "Don't be upset Jerry," Jack told him. "I'll be lucky if I get a say in what my kid's names are. Kim will probably write whatever name she wants on the birth certificate." I elbowed Jack for that. "You still haven't told us your announcement," Milton reminded us.

"Oh yeah. Jack and I are moving to Kinkow and we're leaving tomorrow." Milton and Rudy looked shocked. Jerry had the same confused look he always does. "So," Jerry asked, "is the wedding before or after you move?" "There is no wedding," I told him. "Wait, so you two are breaking up?" Jerry asked almost crying. "I thought you two were going to be together forever." Tears started forming in his eyes. "No Jerry we didn't break up," I said. "Then when are you getting married?" Jerry asked again. "After Jack proposes to me!" I yelled at him. Then I realized what I had just said.

I looked at Jack. He was smirking at me. "So, you want me to ask you to marry me?" I tried to come up with a good answer, but I just ended up saying, "We're only fifteen. Wait a few years. So back to me and Jack moving."

"You guys are too young to move," Rudy told us. "Besides Rudy, we have to move," Jack told everyone and then explained to them while we had to leave. "It sounds like your minds are already made up," Rudy stated. We nodded. "Then I guess you guys should go."

We stood up a did a group hug. Now it was time for goodbyes. "We're going to miss you all. We'll try to come visit as often as possible. Maybe you guys could come visit us on Kinkow." Then they all three started crying. People were staring. It took us fifteen minutes to calm them down. After that we decide to go back to our houses to pack.

"Well that went better than I expected," Jack told me. "You thought it would be worse than three guys crying in the middle of a public restaurant?" I asked. "No," he told me. "I just didn't expect you would tell me I have to marry you," he said with a stupid smile on his face. "Don't make me change my mind," I added sarcastically.

A/N- Sorry it has been so long since I updated. Yesterday I stayed up until after 10:30 typing and this morning I was so focused in typing I forgot to pack my lunch for school. I didn't know where I was going with this, but at some point it became what some authors call a Kicksplosion (Kick + explosion). I have never written anything like it before. Besides, if you don't like Kick you shouldn't be watching Kickin It (if you ship Kerry, give it up already). Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N- There is a really important author's note at the bottom.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Boomer's POV

This morning we were leaving to go back to Kinkow. Muhuma had flown in on another balloon so we would have enough room to ship Ty back to Kinkow where he's going to live in the dungeon for the rest of his life. I was eating at Phil's with Rebecca. The restaraunt may be infested, but the food tastes better than at any restaurant on Kinkow.

"Boomer, I have to tell you something," Rebecca said. "What is it?" I asked. "I can't come back to Kinkow with you." "Why not?" I asked feeling terrible. "My dad didn't want me to be gone for more than two weeks. Plus, he still doesn't completely approve of us dating." "Okay. I understand," I responded sadly. "When can we see each other again?" "I promise I will try as hard as I can to come visit by your birthday if not sooner," she told me. "I need to go now. If I don't leave ASAP I probably won't get back to Chicago by my dad's deadline." We got up and hugged. Then we kissed and I walked her out if the restaurant. "Bye Boomer. I'll miss you. We'll video chat as soon as I get home," she told me as she walked away. "Bye. I'll miss you too." And now she's gone again. For now.

Boz's POV

"My kings, it's time to leave," Mason yelled at us. Boomer still looked like he was about to cry. "You're still not sad about Rebecca leaving, are you?" I asked. "She only left five minutes ago!" he yelled at me. We walked into the courtyard and saw Jack and Kim standing there with suitcases. "You two going somewhere?" I asked. "Jack, you didn't tell them we were moving to Kinkow?" Kim yelled at her boyfriend. "I told Brady, Mikayla, and Mason," he told her. "And told you guys three times and wrote it on your hands," Mikayla told us. Boomer and I checked our hands. Jack and Kim are coming with us was written on our hands.

"Time to go!" Mason yelled at us as he threw Ty into one of the balloons. The balloon we came here in had been repaired. We all climbed in and took off.

six days later

Finally we got back to Kinkow. As soon as we landed, Mason put the dragon ring in the vault as Muhuma dragged Ty to the dungeon. "No one open the vault. We can't afford to let the dragon ring get away again. And by no one, I mean anyone who's name begins with a B," Mason said threateningly while looking at me and my brothers. "Come on Brady. Let's go get something to eat," Mikayla said as she grabbed Brady's hand and pulled him away. "Let's go unpack," Kim told Jack. Then they left and went upstairs.

"So, what are you gonna do?" I asked Boomer. "I'm sad," he responded. "Why?" "Brady and Mikayla and Jack and Kim get see each other everyday and I have to live thousands of miles away from my girlfriend." He was breaking down again. "We just need to get your mind off Rebecca. Let's go do something fun," I said as an idea hit me. "Let's go destroy the dragon ring." "How would we even do that? he asked. "Remember that movie we watched, about the little short dudes with a ring that could that could turn people invisible?" He nodded. "How did they get rid of that ring?" I asked him. "They threw it into a volcano," he said smiling. "To Mt. Spew," I yelled as I was about to open the vault. "Wait," Boomer said, "Mason said not to open the vault if our name began with the letter B. Good thing Boomer is just my nickname." In less than five minutes we were taking off towards Mt. Spew.

Mason's POV

I was about to take a nap, but my sixth sense woke me up. All Sasquatches have a sixth sense. That's why I'm such a good guard. Something was wrong. I ran downstairs to the vault. I quickly searched through it, but I didn't find the ring. What have the kings done?

A/N- The original plan for this story will be ending in the next chapter. So, I have two ideas on what to do next. Both of these ideas will end up on the story eventually, but you guys get to vote on which one comes first! Here are the options.

1. Jack and Kim meet someone from their past, and it all goes down hill from there.

2. Boz is acting weird, and Kim thinks she and Jack should help him get a girlfriend.

Option 1 will be serious, and option 2 will be my attempt at trying to be funny. So please vote. I will try to update every days. Anyone know what movie Boz was talking about? I would just tell you but I'm too lazy to write a disclaimer for it. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N- Thanks to all of you who have voted so far. So far option two is winning. This is the last chapter of the original plan for the story. Which ever option is winning when I start to write the next chapter will be the one that happens first.

Shoutouts- Last chapter had more reviews than any chapter before. Thanks to all of you who reviewed- bellafan22, dogguidelover, Desiree' graves, dog lover234, and a guest.

Guest- Thanks for saying you like Jack and Kim's relationship in the story. I am just making up most of it as I go. Especially the part in chapter 13 when Jack and Kim pretty much got engaged. I wasn't sure if people would like that or not but I guess they did.

Mikayla's POV

Brady and I had just gotten back from our lunch date. We were walking through the plaza when my dad walked up to us. "Where are your idiot brothers at?" he asked Brady. "How should I know?" he replied. "Well the dragon ring is gone and so is the king cruiser," dad told us. Great. We have to save the kings yet again. "It seems like we would be used to saving the kings every other day by now," I said sarcastically. "Is this what you guys went through every time me and Boomer went off and did something stupid," my boyfriend asked me. "Yeah." "Who's harder to keep under control, me and Boomer or Boz and Boomer?" We walked silently as my dad and I thought about this question. "I'd call it a tie," my dad told Brady. "I agree."

Boomer's POV

We got to the top of Mt. Spew and walked into the volcano. "Well, who gets to throw the ring in?" I asked. "Dibs!" we both yelled at the same time. "A tie. So what now?" Boomer asked. "Dibs!" we yelled at the same time, again. "This isn't gonna work," I stated. "You know what Boomer, we came here to get your mind off Rebecca, so you can throw the ring in," I told him. "Thanks Boz, and my mind was of Rebecca until you brought her up again." Boomer threw the ring into the volcano. The ring fell into the lava. Dark smoke shot out of the volcano all of a sudden and an earthquake nearly knocked us off our feet. I may not be to smart, but I took it as a sign that the island had finally rid itself of the Darkside.

Brady's POV

"Where could they be at?" Mason asked impatiently. We had been searching for over an hour when when the earthquake hit. Then we looked up and saw the smoke coming out of Mt. Spew. "Found them," I said. We ran to the volcano as fast as we could. We really need more cars on this island.

Boz's POV

After we through the ring into the volcano, we decided it would be fun to throw rocks into the volcano. "What are you doing here?" a voice behind me asked. We quickly turned around and saw Brady, Mikayla, and worst of all, an angry Mason. "We threw the dragon ring into the volcano," Boomer proudly told them. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" Mason questioned.

"It can't be too stupid if it actually worked," I responded. "Wait. What? It actually worked?" Mason asked. "Yep," Boomer told him. "Well that's a first," Mikayla added. "I can't believe you left me out the one time everything went right and no one almost died," Brady said annoyed. "So you wanted us to interrupt your date so you could come with us?" I asked. "Never mind," said Brady. "Let's go before something bad happens," Mikayla told us. "If the kings stay in one spot too long there's always trouble, and the fact that we're in an active volcano doesn't help."

A/N- So this is the end of part one of Kickin It with a Pair of Kings. I know I said I would update every three days, but I was so excited about moving on to part two I got this chapter written early. That's also why this chapter is so short. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N- So part two is here! All of you who voted unanimously chose option two, which means its time for Boz to get a girlfriend. I'm glad you guys chose this option, I wanted to write this option more anyway. If you guys have any requests for this part of the story I want to hear them.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Jack's POV

It has been half a year since Kim and I moved to Kinkow. Everything has been great since we got here. We both turned sixteen. Things have been going well back in Seaford too. After we left, everyone expected the dojo to shut down, but it didn't. Milton and Jerry started working harder and moved up several belts. Milton also convinced Julie to join the dojo and Rudy recruited three new students, including a red belt.

But that's not our biggest news. About a month after we moved here, we were video chatting with Rudy.

flashback

"How did you guys do at the tournament?" I asked Rudy. "We won five fights," he replied. "Hey remember when you told me that there's not a dojo on Kinkow?" he asked. I nodded. "Well I told Bobby and he needs to talk to you now." Rudy got up and Bobby sat down in front of the computer. "Hello Jack and Kim!" he said smiling. We said hi back. "Guess what. I'm building a dojo on Kinkow." "That's great," Kim said. "And I want you two to be senseis there."

flashback over

Of course we accepted the jobs and now we've been teaching karate for nearly two months. The dojo looks exactly like the one at home on the inside. It makes us a little homesick, but its good to have a reminder of all the good times back in Seaford. Brady continued to take karate lessons and he also got Boomer and Boz to take lessons too. We only let Boomer and Boz fight each other. They may be able to fight if their life depends on it, but any other time the younger students can beat them when they spar. The younger students at the dojo are from a group called the Meerkats. Boomer said they're his friends from school, even though he's like a decade older then them.

Boz's POV

I was sitting on the throne, alone, as usual. Just then, Brady got back from the dojo. "Hey Brady. Do you want to hang out later?" I asked. "I can't Mikayla has to go on a patrol today. The good thing is she's going by herself so I can go with her. So we're pretty much having a date while she's working," he responded. "Okay, I'll see what Boomer's doing."

I went up to my room and found Boomer sitting on the couch. "Hey Boomer, are you doing anything today?" "Yeah, I'm going to video chat with Rebecca in a few minutes," he said happily. "What are you doing?" "Nothing," I responded. "Just gonna head over to the dojo and see what Jack and Kim are up to."

I walked down to the village where the dojo was. Jack was helping some of the Meerkats train on the punching dummies. Kim was refereeing a sparring match between two other students. "What are you guys up to today," I asked. "We have our first tournament in two days so we've got to train extra hard," Jack told me. "There's a tournament?" I asked. "Just for the younger students," Kim told me. "And we're going on a date later," Jack said. "Can I use the phone?" I asked. "Yeah, sure," Kim told me.

I went into the office and closed the door behind me. I picked up the phone and called Lanada. "Hello," I heard. "Hey Katawampus. Is Lanny there?" "He's busy. He's on A date with Franny," Katawampus told me. "Okay. I'll just call back later. Bye." I hung up the phone and went and sat in the corner of the office. I'm lonely.

20 minutes later

Kim's POV

Practice had just ended and Jack and I were about to leave for our date. "Jack do you hear crying." He slowly nodded. We both had worried looks on our faces as we walked torwards the office. We opened the door and saw Boz, the leader of our country, crying in the corner like a little girl.

"Boz, what's wrong?" Jack asked him. "I'm lonely," he told us. "Why?" I asked. "Everyone's always too busy with their relationships to hang out with me. Even my troll cousin." "Boz," I said, "you can't get upset about other people dating. Brady waited over three years for Mikayla to go out with him. Boomer is trying really hard to make his his long distance relationship work, and Lanny, he was lucky he ever even got a girlfriend, and if they break up he may never have another date."

"What about you two? You guys go out like four or five times a week," Boz told us. Jack and I were silent. "What if we help you get a girlfriend?" Jack asked Boz. "You guys would help me get a girlfriend? Isn't that hard?" "Jack and I have gotten two couples together and both of them are still dating," I said proudly. "Is one of those couples you two?" Boz asked us. "Ummm, yeah," I told him. "Don't worry Boz, we'll get you a girlfriend," Jack told him.

two days later, at the tournament

The tournament was going to start in a few minutes. Candace and her camera crew were set up in the dojo. Her gossip show didn't have enough gossip for this week's show, so she wanted to film the tournament to make up for lost air time. The brothers were there to even though only the younger students were in the tournament. Boomer had a booth set up infront of the dojo. He was trying to sell the rest of his Brakayla t-shirts. He also had a new product, Kick t-shirts.

I told Boomer no one would want a shirt with me and Jack on it, but apparently we're celebrities here. Well, anyone is who's in the royal family or dating a member of the family is a celebrity. Except for Lanny.

The tournament began and the Meerkats fought each other. In the end, Chauncey won the tournament. He also earned his orange belt. Jack told the students to go to the locker room and change. Everyone who had come to watch the tournament left and I noticed something. "Jack," I whispered. "What?" "Boz is about to talk to Candace."

"Hey Candace," he said. "Hey Boz," she said smiling. "So, how have you been?" Boz asked her. "Good," she replied. They stood in silence for a few seconds. "We have to help them," I told Jack. "Hey guys, what's up?" Jack asked as we walked over to them. "Not much," Candace answered. "So Candace, you said your show needed more material," I said. Candace nodded. "Why don't you come down to Boomerama tomorrow and interview people. The whole royal family is going to be there." "That sounds like a good idea. I'll be there," Candace said as she left.

"Do you have a crush on Candace?" I asked Boz. "Well, umm, no, not really, umm, actually, kinda, sorta, umm, yes," he responded. "Well, that's why your going to Boomerama tomorrow," Jack told him. "I thought I was going to get interviewed?" Boz asked. "You are. You're going to be the only royal to show up, she'll interview you, you guys can get to know each other, then you can ask her out," Jack said as he explained the plan to Boz. "Are you guys sure this will work?" Boz asked us. "Probably," I told him, "I think Candace has a crush on you too." "Alright. What do I need to do?" "Just go to Boomerama tomorrow."

at the castle

Jack and I walked to the castle and went up to the kings' room. Brady and Mikayla were playing a game of pool. Boomer was on the couch watching TV. "Guys, don't go to Boomerama tomorrow," Jack told them. "And why can't I go to my own club?" Boomer questioned. "This is my island. I can do whatever I want. It's called absolute monarchy!" "Boomer, let us explain," I told him. "Boz is really lonely so Jack and I decided to help him get a girlfriend. Today we found out Boz likes Candace and Candace might like Boz, so we told Candace to come to Boomerama and interview all of us, but Boz is going to be the only one there. So Candace will have to talk to Boz and he might ask her out." "That doesn't really make since, but looking back neither did half the stuff I did to impress Mikayla," said Brady. "So everyone's avoiding Boomerama, right?" I asked. Everyone said yeah. The plan was ready. Everything was set.

A/N- If you don't remember who Chauncey or the Meerkats are, look up the episode Big Kings on Campus. Don't expect updates as often as I have been posting. I just really wanted to get the beginning of this part of the story up. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N- Sorry, this would have been up sooner if I hadn't done a software update that deleted everything I had typed so far. I'm thinking about changing the summary for the story to what is happening in the story now. What do you guys think? After all this is my first story on fanfiction.

Shoutouts-

KatissaEmmene- I like your idea for the story. I thought of a few ways to write it in, but I'm not sure about them. Do you have any ideas?

Dog Lover234- You're right. They do need a better ship name. I think Bozdace is too hard to say for a ship name and Coz is just confusing.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Boomer's POV

"What ever you do, don't eat food with your feet," I told Boz. Boz was about to leave for the club and Brady and I were giving him some last minute advice. "Yeah, and if you ask her out, don't use an anonymous note. She might accidentally think your brother is asking her out instead of you. Then your brother will have to enter a night hunt with her father instead of you," Brady added. Boz and I just stared at him. "That only happened to you," Boz said. "Besides, we already have girlfriends, Brady. Why would Candace think one of us was asking her out?" I asked. "It happened before, it can happen again," Brady warned.

"Well it's time for me to go. See you guys later," Boz said as he walked out the door. "Are we going to follow him?" Brady asked me. "Of course we are. He doesn't know what he's doing. Remember, one time he dated a girl who tried to rob the vault and kidnap Lanny." "Isn't following him betraying his trust?" Brady asked me. "Not if he doesn't see us." "Won't he see us at the club if we're there?" "Not if we hide on the roof." "How exactly, do you plan on getting on the roof?" I hadn't thought of that.

at the club

The three of us were hiding in the bushes. "I can't believe you two ordered me to help you stalk Boz," Mikayla said annoyed. "First of all, Boomer ordered you to come, not me. I asked you to come, as your boyfriend," said Brady. "And second of all, it's not stalking. We are watching out for our brother's well being." "Whatever," Mikayla shot back. Mikayla gave us a boost to the top of the roof and then she climbed up. "What are you two doing here?" I whisper yelled.

"We're making sure this date doesn't go horribly wrong," Kim told us. "After all we were the ones who planned this whole thing," Jack added. "Everyone just be quiet!" I told them. We looked down at the tables and saw Boz and Candace sitting at one.

Boz's POV

I walked into Boomerama and saw Candace sitting at one of the tables. "Hey Candace. I'm the only one who was able to make it here today," I said as I sat down. "Okay. I'll just interview you then," she said smiling. Maybe she does have a crush on me. "So Boz, what was it like growing up in the jungle being raised by apes?" she asked. At first it was like an interview, but eventually we were both asking each other questions and talking and laughing. After about an hour the club was about to close. "See you later Boz. It was great talking to you," Candace told me as she got up.

"Hey Candace, can I ask you one more thing?" "Sure," she replied. "Will you go out with me?" I asked hopefully. "Yeah, sure," she answered smiling. "Great! I'll call you tomorrow."

Jack's POV

"Guys, Candace just said yes!" Kim whispered to us. "Oh yeah. We're three for three Kim. High five," I said. We high fived and then I kissed Kim. "Can we get down now?" Brady asked. "I've had to use the bathroom for like half an hour." We saw Candace walk out of the club and Boz did a victory dance. Then I heard a strange noise. It sounded like cracking wood. "Did you hear that Kim?" I asked. I heard the noise again. "Everyone get down now!" I yelled, but I was too late. The section of roof we were sitting on collapsed, right in front of Boz. "What are you doing here?" Boz asked sounding annoyed.

Boomer spoke first. "I told you guys my roof wasn't strong enough to hold five people for about an hour. I win the bet. You all owe me five dollars." "Boomer, drop the act. I know what this is really about. None of you trusted me enough to think that I could handle this date alone. First, none of you had enough time to hang out with me, now you all are stalking me!" "Told you it was stalking," I heard Mikayla whisper to Brady. "You people are ridiculous. I'm never talking to you again!" Boz yelled. "Boz, you have to talk to us eventually. We all live in the same castle," Boomer reminded him.

"If we get his mind off of us he'll forgive us immediately," Mikayla whispered to us. "So how was the date," I asked him. He face automatically changed from a frown to a smile. "Great! Thank you guys for setting us up. We're going to talk tomorrow." "So, when's the night hunt?" Brady asked.

"I don't know," he said nervously. "Um, Boz, just so you know, no one has ever won a night hunt against Candace's dad. Boz looked like he was going to be sick. "Maybe we should just head back to the castle," I suggested. Everyone nodded but Boz. He just followed behind us like a zombie. "Does this happen every time he dates someone?" Kim asked. "I'm not sure. He's only had one girlfriend before. Then they broke up he moved here, but he hated me for like a month because he thought I looked like her," Mikayla told us. "So in relationships he overreacts to everything?" Kim asked. "Yeah. Definitely," Boomer told us.

Mikayla's POV

We got back to the castle, and my dad had to literally drag Boz up the stairs. "I didn't think he would take the news that hard," I told Brady. "Yeah. Remember when I had to do the night hunt with Mason?" he asked me. "How could I forget. You spit an egg in my day's face and humiliated him in front of he whole island." "Yeah. Then you rejected me." We both smiled at the memory of that day. "I'm glad you humiliated my dad in front of the entire island," I told Brady. "Why? You weren't to happy when it happened," he told me. "I'm glad because if my dad hadn't lost I wouldn't be able to do this," I said as I leaned in. Brady leaned in to and we kissed. We pulled apart and heard someone behind us. "You're glad I was made fun of by the entire kingdom?" my dad asked annoyed. "Umm," Brady and I replied. Then my dad started laughing. "I'm just kidding you two. Goodnight," Mason said and walked off. "I'm gonna head to bed to," Brady told me. He walked over and gave me a hug. "Goodnight Mikayla. I love you." "I love you too Brady. See you tomorrow."

A/N- So Bozdace/ Coz is official now, at least in my story. I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, so I thought I would put in a Kick moment, but then I realized I hadn't written much Brakayla in while, so I wrote that instead. I'll try to put some Kick in the next chapter. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N- Finally hit 50 reviews! That's awesome. I'm pretty sure I'm going to change the summary to see if it will get any more readers. I've also noticed I've been getting a lot more follows recently. Thanks!

Shoutouts-

Dog lover234- Thanks for telling me about the new ship name. Candoz is definetly better than the other names.

bellafan22 and Desiree' Graves- Just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing on the last chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Boz's POV

The day of the night hunt had been set and it was today. I was laying in bed thinking about what I had to do. I was finally calming down about this whole situation. I lived in the jungle for a decade. One night would be no problem. Then Boomer, Brady, and Mikayla walked in. Brady was holding something in his hand. "You ready for the hunt?" Brady asked. "I guess so," I told him. "Now before you leave, there's something Boomer and I need to give you." He handed me what he was holding. "This is a hard boiled egg. You can keep it in your sock. If you get hungry you can eat it, but it also works great as a last resort weapon. An egg just like this is the only reason I'm allowed to date Mikayla," Brady said smiling. "Thanks guys," I said is I reached down and put the egg in my sock.

"Now all you have to do is remember everything I taught you about survival in the jungle," said Boomer. "It was the other way around," I told him. "I thought you survival skills and you nearly got us eaten by a jungle werewolf." "Oh yeah. That was how it happened," Boomer said as he remembered what actually happened. "There are some things you need to know about Candace's father," Mikayla told me. "Her father may not be as tough as my dad, but he is way more overprotective. That's why Candace has never had a boyfriend before. Everytime he goes on a night hunt he goes on a rampage and shaves the boys head within few hours." I was about to pass out.

"Don't worry Boz, you'll do fine," Mikayla told me. "Yeah," Boomer said, "it's not like if you lose you'll never get to date her." "Actually, that's kind of how these night hunts work Boomer," Brady said. That's when I passed out.

I woke up all of a sudden. I was laying in bed again. I got up and walked down to the throne room. Jack and Kim were sitting on the couch. "Hey guys," I said. "Oh good you're up," Kim said. "How long was I out?" I asked. "About ten hours," Jack said. "If you didn't wake up soon you were going to miss the night hunt." "It's time for the knife hunt already?" I screamed. "Yeah," Kim said. "Everyone else is outside trying to stall Candace's dad.

I walked outside and saw a man standing there. He was slightly shorter than me and was starting to go bald. He wouldn't have seemed like much of a threat if hadn't had his face covered in war paint and been screaming a war chant. "Like I said, way overprotective," Mikayla said from behind me.

"Here are the rules," Mason said. "Boz will have a ten minute start. After that, Candace's father will try to hunt him down. Boz will have to survive all night in the jungle without having his head shaved. If his head is shaved, he can never date Candace. If he isn't shaved, he will have the right to date Candace. Any questions? None? Good. Boz, your time starts now." With that I ran out of the plaza and into the jungle with nothing but a hard boiled egg.

Kim's POV

"This island is crazy," I said. "Yeah, I'm glad I didn't have to survive a hunt to go out with you," Jack told me. "The two years we were 'just friends' before we dated were hard enough without a hunt," I replied. "So you did have a crush on me back then?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Shut up. You knew I liked you and you didn't do anything about it," I told him. "You knew I liked you too, why didn't you do something. And how did we not get together after what happened in Hollywood?" Jack asked. We stood in silence for a few second. trying to figure out why.

"Maybe we're not as smart as we think we are," Jack suggested. "Maybe you're not as smart as you think you are, but I'm definitely as smart as I think I am," I told him. "You can't be too smart. You dated Brett when you could've dated me." "Well you just walked out! And besides, I was smart enough to break up with Brett just so I could date you!" "You're not mad at me." "Yes I am." Jack was right. I can't stay mad at him, but I wasn't gonna let him know. "No you're not." "Yes I am." "No you're not." "Yes I am." "No you're not." "Yes I am." Then he kissed me. When we pulled apart he said, "No you're not." "You're right."

A/N- For those of you who were expecting the night hunt, I'm sorry. There's no way I could have put the night hunt in this chapter and still gotten it posted by my three day deadline. The hunt will be in the next chapter. I'm also having sort of a writer's block with the hunt, so if you have any suggestions, please review. At least I put in that Kick I promised. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N- So this is the hunt. That's all I got to say.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Boz's POV

I ran into the jungle. I need a plan. What am I going to do? In need to get as far away from the castle as possible. I'll go to the other side of the island. How do I get there? I'll just swing on vines through the jungle. Why am I asking myself all these questions? I don't know.

I ran to the jungle, grabbed a vine, and started to swing through the trees. After a few minutes I decided to take a break. I found a banana in a tree and started to eat it. Then I sat down on a log, which made me realize how tired I was. I laid down and started to doze off. There was no way Candace's father could find me here. I covered a lot of ground in a little time. How could I be so tired! I was knocked out for ten hours. That was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

I woke up with a stinging feeling in my neck. I felt my neck and pulled a dart out. Then Candace's dad jumped out of the bushes. I really need to learn his name. "How did you find me?" I yelled. "You were easy to track. You smell like rotting egg." When I get back Brady and Boomer are gonna hear about this. He walked towards me with a razor in his hand. Oh no, I'm gonna get shaved. I quickly climbed a nearby tree and started swinging away as fast as I could. "Run while you can! In a few minutes the dart will have you completely paralyzed!" I heard from behind me.

I didn't stop until I got to what used to be the Darkside. I climbed the tallest tree I could and tried to hide in the branches. I was losing feeling in my limbs. Soon I wasn't able to move at all. I laid in the branches for three hours. In just a few hours the night hunt would be over. I was beginning to regain feeling in my hands and toes. Then I heard it. Something moving beneath me. Suddenly, a grappling hook landed just next to me on the tree. I was able to turn my head just enough to see Candace's dad climbing up the tree on a rope.

I knew if I could ever date Candace I would have to keep him from getting up here. I don't know if it was the poison wearing off, or if it was just knowing the consequences of what could happen, but I was able to move my leg just enough to kick the grappling hook off of the tree. I heard a thud and I assumed it was Candace's dad hitting the ground. I relaxed for a few minutes, thinking that I was safe now. Feeling was coming back to my limbs. Then I heard a thudding noise. Then I heard it again. I propped myself up and saw Candace's dad, at the bottom of the tree, with an ax, trying to cut it down.

"What are you thinking?" I screamed. "You're allowed to hunt and shave me, but not kill me!" He didn't stop. "If you kill a king it's considered treason and you can be put in jail for the rest of your life!" The noise stopped. "Nobody dates my daughter without going through me!" I heard as the chopping resumed at a faster rate. And Brady he thought he had problems with Mason being overprotective. I had to get out of the tree. Using all of my strength, I stood up and propped myself against the trunk. I looked at the nearest tree. Under normal circumstances, the jump would have been easy for me, but these were not normal circumstances.

The tree started to shake beneath me. It was now or never. I jumped, and somehow managed to grab onto the other tree. Seconds later, the tree I was just on crashed to the ground. Then I heard screaming. "Oh no, he's yelling another war cry!" I ran away as fast as I could, which was more like a slow jog. The screaming continued. Maybe something was wrong. It could be a trap. But if something is wrong, helping him might get me on his good side. I'm going back.

Apparently, when you cut down trees in the jungle, there's a chance you could disrupt a waka waka nest. That's what had happened. The waka waka was attacking Candace's dad, and it looked as if he had already been bitten. Boomer had told me on his first day here he saw Mason take on a waka waka with his bare hands. Worth a shot. All I have to do is remember everything Jack and Kim taught me about karate.

I ran up behind the bug and karate chopped its back. It turned around and dived towards me. I punched it in the face and then followed up with a roundhouse kick. The waka waka hit the ground and then flew off. Candace's father was knocked out and the sun was starting to come up. I dragged Candace's father to the village and called for help. Some people came and helped me take him to the hospital.

I walked back to the castle and into the throne room. Boomer was sitting on the throne. Jack and Kim were asleep on one couch, and Brady and Mikayla were sitting on the other. Candace was pacing around the room. "Boz!" Candace yelled when he saw me, which woke Jack and Kim up. Candace ran over to me and gave me a hug that was more like a tackle. "You're not bald. I guess that's good," Candace said smiling. "Yeah I won," I told her, "but I need to tell you something." "Where's my dad at?" Candace asked me. "That's what I need to tell you. He's in the hospital. He was bit by a waka waka bug." "Oh no. When can we go see him?" "Right now if you want." "Yeah let's go. "Okay, we'll take the King Cruiser, but let me get something to eat first."

"That reminds me, did you eat your sock egg?" Brady asked. "I need to talk to you two about about that," I said in an angry tone as I looked at Brady and Boomer. I went to the kitchen, got a banana and then left for the hospital with Candace in the Cruiser.

A/N- Another early update. Don't get used to them. I estimate that this part of the story will continue for at least another five or six chapters. In the next chapter, Candace's dad wakes up and Brakayla and Kick try to give couple advice. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N- At the end of the last chapter I told you what this chapter would be about. Change of plans. I spent three days typing the last chapter. When I submitted the document to my account, it deleted everything I had written! So I could either write a really short chapter and have it up today, or take a few more days to write and miss my one chapter every three days deadline. That's why this chapter is so short.

Disclaimer- I don't Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Boz's POV

Candace and I got to the hospital as fast as we could. When we got there, Candace ran to the front desk and asked where her father was. After she got her answer, she ran down one of the hallways. I ran after her. She went into one of the rooms and I followed her. Candace's dad was asleep on the bed and a doctor was standing there filling out papers. "How is he doctor?" I asked. "He has been stung by a waka waka and he will have the six symptoms of a sting. You should let him sleep. He is going to need his rest." Then the doctor left. Candace looked like she was going to cry. "Candace, do you want to go to the waiting room?" I asked. She nodded and we walked out.

"So what happened on the hunt?" Candace asked me after we got to the waiting room. I started telling her about the hunt and then I got to the part when I was in the tree. "My dad did what?" Candace screamed. "Your dad almost killed me by trying to cut down the tree I was in after he shot me with a poisoned dart." "I'm so sorry Boz," Candace told me. My dad is way to overprotective." "It's okay," I said. "All your dad needs is time to get used to the fact you're dating, and anger management classes. But seriously, if he needs anger classes all we got to do is talk to Lanny. He knows someone."

Just then the doctor walked in. "He's awake now. You can go see him." We got up and walked back to the room. We stopped outside of the door and Candace turned to me. "I'll go in first. If my dad doesn't want to kill you anymore then you can come in." I nodded and Candace walked in. I stood outside the door and listened in on the conversation. "Hi dad." "Hey Candace." "How are you dad?" "I'm okay, at least in until the symptoms of the sting kick in." "So dad, about the hunt." "Yeah, where's that boy at. I need to talk to him." "Are you still angry at him?" "No, I just want to talk."

That's when I walked in. "Hello Boz," Candace's dad said. "Hi," I replied. "About the hunt, I'm so sorry about what I did. Anyway, I need to thank you for saving me from that waka waka. So I'm going to do something I've never done before. I give you permission to dad my daughter." "Thank you sir," I told him. "Thanks dad," Candace said as she gave her dad a hug. "I need to go," I told them. "I have karate practice in an hour, I'll call you later Candace." "Bye Boz," Candace said as I walked out the door. After that I left the hospital and walked over to the dojo.

A/N- I'm kind of glad I had to rewrite this now. Believe it or not this is better than what I originally wrote for this scene. Who's excited for the new season Kickin It today? I'm pretty sure all of you are or else you wouldn't be reading this Kickin It fanfiction. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N- Here is the rest of what was supposed to be chapter 20. Also, I'm starting this thing, like some other authors, where I talk about the newest episodes. So if you haven't seen Spyfall yet, don't read the section labeled spoiler alert if you don't want to know what happens.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Boz's POV

On my way to the dojo, I realized something. If I'm not careful, my relationship with Candace could end up like my relationship with my last girlfriend. Not part where she tried to rob the vault and kidnap Lanny, but the part when we broke up and I was sad for months. I decided I needed to get some advice. I walked into the dojo and Jack and Kim were getting ready for practice.

"Hey guys," I said. "Hey Boz," they said back. "Can I ask you guys something?" I asked. "Sure, what is it?" Jack asked. "Well, you two know how my last relationship ended, and I don't want my one with Candace to end the same way, and since you two have like, the strongest dating relationship ever, could you give some advice?" "Sure Boz," Kim told me. "So what do you need advice on?" Jack asked me. "Well, how long should I date her before I ask her to be my girlfriend?" "I'm not really sure," Jack told me. "What do you mean, you're not sure? How long did you date Kim before you asked her?" "Well," Kim said, "Jack never technically asked me to be his girlfriend. We were best friends for two years before we dated, and he saw me break up with my boyfriend just so I could go out with him, so he didn't really need to ask me."

"So I don't technically have to ask Candace to be my girlfriend?" I asked. "No, but if you want to completely make sure it's official, you should," Kim told me. "So how long should we date before we kiss?" "Kim and I dated for three months before we kissed," Jack stated. "And how did you know it was the right time?" "We had just survived a life threatening battle with a dragon," Kim said. "Don't you remember? You were there." "That kiss I interrupted was your first kiss?" "Yeah," Jack told me. "Oh, sorry. So if Candace and I survive a life threatening situation that would be a good time to kiss her?" I asked. "Maybe," Kim replied.

After that some of the Meerkats started showing up for practice. "Thanks for the advice guys. I don't know if it will help me at all, but thanks." I went into the office to make a phone call as Jack and Kim went to get practice started. I dialed Candace's number and waited. "Hello?" I heard. "Hey Candace, do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" "Sure, I have to film this week's episode of my show tomorrow, but after that we can go on a date. Hey, you can come by the set tomorrow if you want." "Yeah, sure. I'd love to. See you tomorrow." "Bye Boz." I hung up. I was going to have my first date with Candace.

A/N- Sorry if you think this is short. Just imagine it with the last chapter and that's how long it was supposed to be. Please excuse grammer mistakes.

Spoiler Alert- I'm confused? Are Jack and Kim dating or not? Jack asked Kim out in KIOOO, and they didn't act like they broke up or anything in Spyfall, so why was Kim acting like she liked the prince? But then Jack and Kim danced at the end, and Kim gave back the necklace. Why can't they just let Jack and Kim get together and have an uncomplicated relationship?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N- This is Boz and Candace's first date.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Boz's POV

I was in my bedroom getting ready for my date with Candace when Boomer walked in. He was holding a t-shirt in each hand. They were couple name t-shirts. They were like the Brakayla and Kick t-shirts except they were yellow. "Hey Boz, which one of these do you like better?" he asked. One said Bozdace and the other said Coz. "I don't really like either one. Maybe you could get some that say Candoz," I suggested. "You're right!" Boomer said excitedly. "Good luck on your date. I gotta get to the t-shirt place," Boomer yelled as he ran out the door. I needed to go. Candace was going to start filming her show soon.

I jumped off the balcony and drove the King Cruiser to the set of Candace's show. I walked into the building and saw cameras set up facing the stage where Candace did her show from. I looked up at the complex lighting system attached to the ceiling. While I was doing that, I walked into an expensive looking camera. The camera and I both fell to the ground and the camera shattered. That was when an angry looking man started walking over to me. "What are you doing here? Do you know how much that camera costs? Do you even have a security pass?" he yelled at me. "I forgot the first two questions, and what's a security pass?" I asked. "Security," he yelled. A security guard came over and picked me up off the ground. Then I realized who it was. "Hey Hibachi. I didn't know you were back in the security business." "Yeah, King Boz. Surfing doesn't pay the bills," Hibachi told me.

The other man looked shocked. "Did you say King Boz?" Hibachi nodded. Suddenly, the man started acting nice for some reason. "What brings you here today, your majesty?" he asked. "Candace invited me to come watch her show today," I told him. "Oh. Well I'm the director of her show." "Boz!" I heard behind me. "You made it!" "Of course I did Candace," I told her. "So I was talking to the producers, and they were wondering if you would be a guest star on the show this week," Candace told me. "Yeah sure," I replied. "Great we got to get to the stage now," Candace said as we walked off.

Candace got on the stage and I stood next to it. "And, action," the director said. "Hello Kinkow," Candace said. "This week we have a special guest. It is your king, Boz." I stood there for a few seconds wondering what to do. "Boz, get on stage!" Candace whisper yelled at me. I walked on to the stage and stared at the camera. "Hi," I said. "Boz, is there anything you want to say?" Candace asked me. "Am I supposed to have a script or something?" I asked. "You don't need one. Just tell the audience about us," she told me. "I'm Boz. This is Candace. I am your co-king. She is the host of this TV show." "Tell the audience something they don't know about us. Maybe something that happened recently," Candace suggested. "Candace and I are dating," I said finally getting the hint. "That's right people. I'm dating Boz. So now onto our first story. Recent photos suggest that celebrity couple Kick may be breaking up."

I gasped when Candace said that. "What?" was all that I could get out. "As a castle insider, can you tell us more about this Boz?" "Well, if Jack and Kim are angry at each other they're doing a good job at hiding it. Like so good they should become actors. But they won't become actors, because last time they acted in a movie they were both nearly killed." "Can you tell us more about this movie?" Candace asked. "Yeah, but can we see these break up pictures first?" "Yes." A TV screen behind me lit up with a picture of Jack and Kim at the dojo. I breathed a sigh of relief. "They're not fighting. They were just sparring. Was that picture taken from the bushes by the dojo?" "Boz, on a gossip show you don't end rumors, you spread them," Candace told me. "Okay," I said.

"So tell us about this movie Jack and Kim were in." I spent the the next several minutes talking. I started off by talking about the Karate Games, but one thing lead to another and I somehow ended up talking about talking about Brady's problems with the Flaji. "And that is how Brady almost destroyed the Flaji tribe. Twice," I finished.

"Well that's all the time we have for this week. See you later," Candace said. We walked off stage and Candace and I left for our date. We decided to go back to Boomerama where I first asked Candace out. "So is this our first date, or was it our interview here the other day?" Candace asked. "Well since I didn't ask you out until the end of the interview I would say this is our first date." We were there for about an hour and a half talking, and the date went great. The episode we filmed aired while we were on our date and Candace got a call. It turns out that episode had the highest ratings of any episode in the series yet. The producers wanted me to come back next week and film another episode. I agreed and Candace told them I would. After that I drove Candace to her house and then went to the castle.

When I walked into the throne room and Jack and Kim were waiting there. "Hey Boz, we just wanted to thank you for ending that rumor about us. The show was great too. All those stories you told about your brothers were funny," Kim told me. "Glad to end the rumor. Anything for family," I told them. "Speaking of family," Jack said, "you might want to avoid Brady for a day or two." "Why?"

As if on cue, I heard an angry scream from the top of the stairs. "Boz! I'm gonna kill you!" "That's why," Jack said. "Don't kill Boz," Mikayla told Brady. "If you do I'm going to have to fill out a lot of paperwork." "Thank you for your concern Mikayla," I said sarcastically. "Why did you say that Boz?" Brady yelled at me. "Say what?" "That stuff about me and the Flaji! I thought they had finally forgot about that!" "Sorry," I told Brady. "But on the other hand my date went great. And, I get to be on the show again next week." "Don't say anything about me next week," Brady said as he walked off.

A/N- Another early update. This chapter have my shortest author's notes ever. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N- I just realized that the last four chapters have been written in Boz's point of view. Don't worry, he won't be the only point of view this chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Boz's POV

It has been a week since my date with Candace and today we were filming the first episode of her show with me as co-host. At first I was nervous, but then I realized something. I'm already a co-king. Being a co-host should be no problem. "And, action," the director said.

"Hey Kinkowans," Candace said. "This week is the first episode with King Boz as my co-host. Speaking of Boz, since his Flaji comments last week Brady's approval rating has dropped 8%." "Why do people still keep track of Brady's approval rating if he's not king?" I asked. "I don't know," Candace told me, "but it's time to move on to Boz's new segment." The cameras turned towards me and I began. "This is my new segment where I talk about people who live in the castle. This week I will be revealing a secret that has long been kept hidden."

Lanny's POV

I walked into the throne room at my castle where Frannie was watching TV. "You're watching Candace's dumb gossip show?" I asked annoyed. "You should watch it. Your cousin is about to start his new segment. He's going to tell secrets about people in the castle." That got my attention. I felt like a little kid on Christmas. "Please say something embarrassing about a Makoola," I said hopefully. Boz was about to tell the secret. "The secret is that Sirocco's secret identity is-" Boz paused for dramatic effect. I was freaking out. "Katawampus, get my cannon! We're gonna get Sirocco!" I yelled. "Brady!" Boz announced. Great. Sirocco is one of the few people I can't get rid of. "Cancel the cannon Katawampus," I said sadly. Let down of the century.

Kim's POV

Jack and I were watching Candace's show when we heard yelling coming from the king's room. We knew what that meant. Boomer and Boz were trying to do karate. When we got there Boomer and Boz were having a slap fight, which is their version of karate. "Why are you fighting?" Jack asked. "Boz revealed Sirocco's identity on TV!" Boomer yelled. "And why do you care?" I asked. "He didn't mention Sirocco Taco!" "Who?" Jack and I asked together. "Me!" Boomer said annoyed. "Sirocco's sidekick and heart of his operation." Brady told us the Sirocco story, but didn't tell us he was Sirocco and he never said anything about a Sirocco Taco."

"Boz!" Now we have to deal with Brady. "Why did you just tell the whole island my secret identity!" he yelled as he ran into the room. "And who even told you I was Sirocco?" "Boomer did." "Boomer, why did you tell him?" "He's our brother I thought we could trust him. And your not the only one who's angry. How come no one remembers Sirocco Taco?" "No one cares about Sirocco Taco." Boomer ran out of the room looking like he was about to cry.

"Why did you tell them?" Brady yelled at Boz. "I just needed something to say on the show." "Oh, so now you're going to blame it on your stupid show and your girlfriend." "Candace is not stupid!" Boz yelled. "I didn't say she was stupid. I said-" Brady was cut of as Boz tackled him. Jack pulled Boz off of Brady. "Look at what you two did!" I yelled. "Because of some stupid TV show you guys are turning on each other! You're brothers! You can't do that! And what about Boomer? Did you two even think about him?" I walked out of the room and Jack followed me. "You really scared them," Jack told me. "Yeah. I know. I tried." "That show could be a lot of trouble," Jack said, "especially for us." "Yeah. Imagine if they got pictures of me and Brody at the dance." "Or if they got pictures of me and Lindsey at the zompyre movie." "Did I ever tell you about the dream I had at the movies?" I asked him. "No."

"Well this is what happened. Jerry was a zompyre and they were attacking people. Worst of all you were dating Lindsey. Milton invented a way to turn zompyres back to humans, but we had to go to school to get it. Eventually everyone was turned into a zompyre but you and me. Then Lindsey turned you into a zompyre, and you were going to turn me into one, but Lindsey wouldn't let you." "Why not?" "She thought that if I became a zompyre you would leave her and end up with me. Then I turned everyone back to human and I told you that you belonged with me." Jack was laughing. "What?" I asked. "It's just that I'm so awesome that even when I'm an undead hybrid monster you still love me." "You're not that awesome." "Yes I am." "No you're not." "Yes I am." "No you're not." "Are we gonna have another fight like this or can we just skip to the part when I kiss you?" "Just kiss me."

Boomer's POV

I was sitting on the throne crying. How could they say that no one cares about Sirocco Taco? He is a hero to the people. He is a legend. People will write stories and make movies about him. Monuments will be built to honor him. Hundreds of years from now, children will read stories about him in history books and dress up like him for Halloween. I snapped out of my daydream when my brothers walked up to me. "What do you want?" I asked angrily. "Look Boom, we're really sorry. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Brady apologized. "If it makes you feel any better," Boz stated, "I'm quitting the show." "Your giving up your show?" I asked. "Yeah. Today I realized being on the show isn't worth it if it means hurting you guys." "Thanks Boz."

A/N- Sorry if the Kick moment seems random. I just felt like writing about them today. There will be a big surprise in the next chapter. Actually, it might not surprise you. I don't know. You can guess what will happen if you want. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N- So if any of you guys didn't know, I'm writhing a one shot series. It's called Spyfall: What Could Have Happened and begins with a three shot of that same title. Chapter three should be up by Monday for those of you who read it.

Shoutouts-

Desiree Graves' and bellafan22, thank you for reviewing on both of my stories. By the way, if I don't give you a shout out on one of my stories, it's just because I've already given you one on the other story. So don't feel left out. You are awesome.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Boomer's POV

I finally had everything set up. It took me three hours, but I had finally set up my Bozdace t-shirt stand in the plaza. My original plan was to have a firework show to draw in the crowds. I thought it was a great idea, but Mason ended up spending an hour telling me why you can't see fireworks in the sky at one in the afternoon. I had already bought the fireworks, and I didn't want to waste them, so I gave all of them to Chauncey. Mason also told me it was a bad idea to give fireworks to little kids, but I was done listening to him for the day.

The t-shirts were selling great. Then Boz walked in. "Hey Boz. How do you like these Bozdace t-shirts?" He looked at me with a crazy look. "I hate them!" he yelled As he flipped over my t-shirt stand. "What was that for?" I asked. But before he could answer, Jack and Kim walked out if the castle. "What happened out here?" Jack asked. "Guards, arrest them!" Boz yelled as he pointed at Jack and Kim. Some guards walked towards Jack and Kim and they got into karate stances. "Just go to the dungeon," I whispered to them. "I'll talk to Boz and figure out what's wrong with him this time." They nodded and the guards led them to the dungeon. "What did they do to get arrested?" I asked Boz. "I'll tell you."

Boz's POV

flashback

I walked into the TV studio. Today was the day we were supposed to rehearse for next week's show. But today I was quitting. "Hey Candace," I said. "Hey Boz. Are you ready to start filming rehearsal?" "No Candace. I'm quitting the show." "What? You're quitting! Why?" Candace asked. "You're quitting?" The director said as he ran over. "Yes." "Is it because you don't like me anymore?" Candace asked. "No Candace, it's just that me, Brady, and Boomer got in a big fight over what happened last week and I don't want it to happen again."

"Sounds to me like he doesn't like you anymore," the director told Candace. "What? No. I'm confused," was all I was able to get out. "Yeah. I bet he wants you to quit the show too." I had no idea what the director was talking about. "So Candace, what's it gonna be, break up with Boz, or give up the show?" the director asked. Candace didn't say anything. I thought I finally understood what was happening. "Candace, if you can't decide between me and this dumb show, it's obvious you don't like me as much as I like you. So I'm breaking up with you." Then I stormed off.

flashback over

"So why are Jack and Kim in the dungeon?" Boomer asked. "The breakup really hurt me, and Jack and Kim were the ones who set me and Candace up. So it's all their fault I'm in this breakup." "Okay. See you later man," Boomer said as he left and went into the castle.

Kim's POV

Boomer came running into the dungeon yelling. "Guys, Boz and Candace broke up! And since you two set them up he blames you for the breakup!" "Tell us everything about this breakup," I said. Boomer told us the story about the breakup. "It sounds to me like this whole breakup is the director's fault," Jack said. "Yeah. He must have something against one of them for some reason," I added. "Can you get Boz to come talk to us?" Jack asked. "I'll try," Boomer told him.

About an hour later Boomer returned with Boz. "What do you want?" Boz asked angrily. "You were tricked into breaking up with Candace," I told him. "What do you mean?" "The director made Candace think that she had to chose between you and her show when she didn't. The director must have something against one of you." Boz thought about it for a few minutes. "You're right," he said. "We're going to go talk to that director right now!" "Yeah Boz let's go!" Boomer said excitedly. "Guys, aren't you forgetting something?" Jack asked. "I don't think so," said Boomer. "We're still locked in here!" Jack told them. "Oh, yeah I forgot."

We went to the studio and found the director. "Why did you do it?" Boz asked. "Do what?" he replied. "What did he do?" Boz asked us. Seeing that this was getting us nowhere, Jack decided to take his approach at the interrogation. He walked over to the director and threw him to the ground. "I'm gonna ask again. Why did you want Boz and Candace to break up?" That's my boyfriend. He can scare anyone. Except me.

"I hate both of them," the director began. "I had a perfect life on Mindu, until Boz sank it. And ever since then I had to film this stupid gossip show just to make a living. Those two ruined my life, so I ruined them." "Yep he's definitely a nutburger," I added. "What are you doing here?" Candace yelled. "Candace let me explain," Boz began. "No! There's nothing to explain. You dumped me and left without letting me say a word." After that Candace stormed off and we walked back to the castle in silence. "Guys I'm sorry I locked you in the dungeon, l wasn't thinking." "It's okay Boz," I told him. "Well I'll see you two later," he said as he walked off. "What are gonna do?" Jack asked. "About Boz and Candace?" "Yeah." "We got them together once, we can do it again."

A/N- I bet some of you hated this chapter. Sorry that the break up was so stupid. I didn't really want to write it, but it's a huge part of this storyline. For those of you who wanted couple problems, this is it. I'm not breaking up Kick or Brakayla, just Bozdace. Next chapter, Jack and Kim try to save Bozdace. Will they succeed? Kick has never given up on anything before. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

This chapter will put the story at over 25K words. That means this story is one-fourth of the way over. Remember, I promised you guys 100K words. I don't know how it's going to happen, but I will make it happen. I plan on starting to write the next part of the story when I get to 30K words for this part.

Jack's POV

"You think it will work?" I asked Kim. "If this doesn't save Bozdace nothing will," she told me. Boz walked into the throne room. "What are you guys up to?" he asked. "Nothing," Kim and I said at the same time. "Guys, I'm really sorry about locking you in the dungeon." "It's okay," I told him. "Well you guys know how my last breakup ended, and I was wondering if you guys knew anything about dealing with breakups in a more normal way."

"Well when I broke up with Brett-" "Don't start with the story about how you broke up with Brett and then got together with Jack and then lived happily ever after," Boz cut her off. "I wasn't going to say that, I was just going to say that maybe this breakup is for the best," Kim said. "Okay guys," Boz said. "I'm going to go to bed now." Boz walked up up the stairs and I turned to Kim. "If you think the breakup was for the best, then why have we spent hours planning ways to save Bozdace." "It's called reverse psychology Jack. We tell Boz the break up is for the best, and it makes him want to get back with Candace." "I don't think that's how reverse psychology works." "Yes it is. Lets just get back to our plans." "I'm tired of planning Kim. Can we just go on a date?" "No Jack." "We haven't been on a date in like a week." "It's only been five days." "Please Kimmy." "Fine. Lets go."

Boomer's POV

I was playing a game of pool against myself when Boz came in and laid down on his bed. Or whatever that thing he sleeps on is called. "Boz, do you want to play pool?" "No, I'm just gonna go to sleep." "You're really bummed out about this breakup, aren't you?" "Yeah." "Boz, when Rebecca broke up with me because I was too immature, it was one of the worst days of my life. But then Rebecca forgave me for all that stupid stuff I did-" I was cut off my snoring. "Boz? Did you just hear any of that great advice I just gave you?" My answer was another snore. Sometimes I get the feeling know one ever listens to me. Except Rebecca. I really miss her, but she said she would visit for my birthday, and it's only one month from now. Then I realized that I would turn twenty next month. Cool.

Kim's POV

the next day

"Are you sure this will work?" Jack asked again. "Yes. Quit questioning the plan." "So I start teaching class and you go get Candace?" Jack questioned. "Yeah. I'll leave as soon as Boz gets here." As if on cue, the three brothers walked in. "Good afternoon students," I said as I walked out the door. I ran to the village and found Candace. "Candace! You have to come to the dojo right now! Something you should really have on your show is about to happen!" If you think about it, that technically wasn't a lie. Candace grabbed her camera and we went to the dojo.

"What is he doing here?" Candace yelled as we walked through the doors. Boz looked like he was too shocked to say anything at first. "I'm leaving," he announced. He ran out the doors and Jack followed him. That was, until Jack slipped and fell on some bow staffs that were left laying on the floor. "Jack," I screamed, "not again!" I ran over to Jack and he was unconscious. "We have to get him to the hospital!" I yelled while crying.

We got Jack to the hospital and the doctors ran some tests on him. I was sitting in the waiting room with Brady and Boomer. Boz and Candace had both left. Probably because they knew their relationship was the cause of this. The doctor came into the waiting room with a worried look on his face. "Has Jack ever had a head injury before?" he asked. "Yeah. He had amnesia because if it." "Well it seems like the same thing has happened again." Deja vu, big time. I started crying. "You can go see him if you want," the doctor told us.

We walked to Jack's room and went in. "Hey Jack, do you remember me?" I asked. "Aren't you Kim? The girl who just joined the dojo?" "Yeah, but I joined the dojo nearly three years ago. Don't you remember anything about our relationship?" "You mean I asked you out?" "Yeah." Jack looked at his cousins. "Who are you?" he asked. "We're your cousins," Brady told him. "I know what your about to say, but we are actually brothers. I know it's hard to believe since I'm so much better looking," Boomer added. "How many times have I told you that's not why people think we're not related?" Brady asked his brother.

"Guys, can I talk to you later? I need to talk to Kim." They nodded and walked out. I shut the door behind them and turned to Jack. "Are they buying this act?" he asked me. "Definitely. And Dolph thought we weren't good actors." "I still feel bad about keeping the fact that I'm okay secret from my entire family." "I told you Jack, if we tell one brother, all three will know at the end of the day." "Fine. So you really think this will make Boz and Candace get back together?" "We'll see when phase two starts."

A/N- Sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I was in a rush. Tuesday is always the busiest day of the week for me. Don't expect updates on Tuesdays. In this chapter there was some foreshadowing for part three of the story. Did you catch it?

Spoiler Alert- I have one complaint about the Dueling Dojos. No Kick! But Rudy is adopting Sam! That will be interesting, watching Rudy try to raise a child.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N- I don't know where I'm going with this. I also realized that during this story I've been going back and forth between Bozdace and Candoz. Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Please excuse grammar mistakes in chapter 25. I forgot to say that last chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Kim's POV

After Jack and I finished our conversation Brady and Boomer came back in. Jack did a good job at pretending to have memory loss and he listened to the brothers talk about what great heroes they were for an hour. "And that is how we saved the island. Again," Brady finished. "Wow, you guys must me the most awesome people ever," Jack said. I could barely keep myself from laughing, but Brady and Boomer took the comment seriously. "Well we are pretty awesome," Boomer said.

It was time for lunch, and a nurse brought Jack his food. "Kimmy, what's this?" Jack said holding up his fork. This is definitely payback for not letting him tell anyone that he was faking his injury. "That's a fork Jacky," I said trying not to sound annoyed. "He hates it when I call him Jacky. "You use it to eat food." "Oh. Can you feed me?" It's times like this when I almost get angry at him. Almost. "Sure." I started cutting up his food with the fork. i fed him a few bites and then Brady and Boomer left. As soon I walked out I threw the fork at his head. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head. "That's for pretending to forget how to eat. Seriously, how do you forget how to eat?" "I don't know." "Whatever. I'm going to go talk to Boz. I'll see you later when you get checked out." "Bye Kimmy."

Boz's POV

I walked into the throne room and saw Kim crying. "What's wrong," I asked. "Jack's memory loss. He doesn't remember anything about our relationship. He barely remembers me." Kim started crying more. "Kim, I'm so sorry about what happened in the dojo. If I hadn't ran out, Jack wouldn't have come after me, and he wouldn't have fallen." "And all we were trying to do was get you and Candace back together," Kim said sadly. "You were trying to get me and Candace back together?" I asked surprised. "Yeah. That or at least just trying to get you to apologize to each other. I now Iat have lost Jack. You miss her, don't you?" "I never should've left her," I said sadly."

We sat in silence for a few seconds. "Do you know what? You and Jack are right. I'm going to finish what you two started. I'm going to go talk to Candace right now." I stood up and headed for the door. "Good luck Boz," Kim told me.

I went I the village and went to Candace's house. I knocked on the door. Candace opened it and looked at me like she was going to kill me. "Candace, I'm really sorry for what I did. Dumping you was the dumbest thing I have ever done." "And you've done a lot of dumb things," Candace added. "Please forgive me." "Fine. I forgive you," Candace said and she gave me a hug. "So what happened to Jack?" Candace asked. Both of us had left quickly after the accident. "It would be easier for me to show you," I told her.

We went back to the castle. Jack had gotten back from the hospital while I was gone. "I live in a castle?" Jack asked as we walked in. "Yes Jack," Kim told him. "You live here with your cousins." That was when Mason walked in. "Who's the guy who looks like Bigfoot?" "I am a Sasquatch, not a Bigfoot!" Mason corrected him. "That's Mason. Remember when I told you about the Makoolas?" Jack nodded. "That's what happened to Jack because if us," I stated.

Candace stayed for a few more minutes and then left. "So how did it go with Candace?" Kim asked. "Good. She forgave me, but we aren't going out again. It might happen eventually." "Well that's good to hear. The doctor said Jack might regain his memory soon." I looked over at Jack. He was sitting on the throne. No one is supposed to sit there but me and Boomer, but I sent him to the hospital so I decided to let it slide. "I need to go show Jack where his room is," Kim said as she started leading Jack up the stairs. Everything might work out okay. This is Kinkow, anything can happen.

Mikayla's POV

Something didn't add up about this whole amnesia situation. It's not that I don't trust Jack and Kim, it's just that I don't like it when people hide stuff from me. What? I'm a security guard, it's my job. I followed Jack and Kim and tried to listen in on their conversation. He definitely does not have amnesia. I walked over to them. "Why are you pretending to lose your memory?" I questioned. "How did you know?" Jack asked. "It's my job to ask the questions, not you!" I yelled. They explained to me the whole situation about Boz and Candace. "This doesn't really sound like a good idea. Saving a relationship by lying to everyone," I told them. "Please don't tell anyone," Kim said. "Okay. I won't tell anyone." "Thank you," Kim said. I walked away thinking this isn't gonna end well.

A/N- Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I had to make it up as I went. I read the summary for Glove Hurts on the internet. It's next weeks episode of Kickin It. My prediction, it will not be a Kick episode. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N- Remember when I told you guys that I will post a new chapter every three days? Well I'm changing that to a new chapter every five days. I feel like I am rushing to write a chapter every three days and I think I can write better and longer chapters if I have those two extra days. So that's why it's changing. The Candoz part of this story will be ending in the next chapter, so in the author's note at the bottom I will give you some hints at what the next part will be about.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Mikayla's POV

Today was my weekly date with Brady. We were going to go to a new restaurant in the village. "You ready to go?" Brady asked. "Yeah," I said as I got up and walked out if the castle. We got to the restaurant and sat down at a table. After we ordered our drinks Brady asked me how my day was. "I was busy today. I had to throw some thieves in the dungeon, found out nothing's wrong with Jack, had to send out a search party for Boomer-" "What?" Brady cut me off. "I had to send out a search party for Boomer. Turns out he just fell asleep on the toilet." "Boomer already told me about the toilet. What did you say before that? Something about Jack?"

Oh no. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that." "Why not?" "There's nothing wrong with Jack. It's all part of some scheme that's supposed get Boz and Candace back together. They didn't tell anyone. Probably because they thought that if you or Boomer found out you would tell Boz." "Can you believe that my own cousin didn't trust me with the fact that he was faking amnesia? That's like if Lanny was keeping a secret from us." "You have no idea," I muttered. "What?" "Nothing. Well would you have told Boz if you knew?" I said changing the subject. "Yeah, probably." "Well our food will be here soon. I'm going to go wash my hands."

I left the table and went to the bathroom. When I got back Brady was talking on his cell phone. "Yeah, but don't tell Boz." "Brady! Your not supposed to tell anyone!" "Uh, gotta go Boomer." Brady quickly turned off his phone and put it away. "Brady, you weren't supposed to tell anyone." "I'm sorry Mikayla. Can we quit worrying about Boz's relationship and focus on ours? We are on a date after all." "Of course. So how was your day?" "Compared to yours, really boring. I went and saw Jack at the hospital. He was really good at acting like he actually lost his memory."

Our food arrived soon and we started eating. "I can't believe it. Kinkow finally has a good restaurant," I stated. We finished our food and started to walk back to the castle after dark. "Mikayla." "Yeah Brady?" "I love you." "I know Brady. I love you too." "Yeah. Just thought I'd say that." With that Brady turned and kissed me. After that we pulled away smiling and finished our walk.

Boz's POV

"Hey Boomer, I'm going on a walk," I said as I walked out of the room. Boomer one on the throne with Brady, which is weird because Brady is supposed to be on a date with Mikayla. I left the castle and headed to the beach. "Hey Boz," I heard from behind me. "Candace I didn't expect to see you here. I need to ask you something." "What is it?" "Is the whole breakup behind us now?" "I'm not mad at you anymore, and you aren't mad at me so I guess it is." "Great. I wanted to tell you that I am so sorry for hurting you like that. I should have let you explain. I'm just so stupid sometimes." "It's okay Boz. I don't think you're stupid. Don't tell your brothers, but I think that you're smartest king." We stared into each others eyes and started leaning in. Then we kissed. Yes! I am kissing Candace! This is awesome. "Candace, will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course I will Boz." "Thanks Candace. I promise I won't hurt you again."

Eventually I went back to the castle and went to my bedroom. "Boomer, guess what." "What?" "Candace and I are dating again! And I we kissed!" "That's great! Now Jack can quit faking his memory loss." "Jack can do what now?"

A/N- So in the next part of the story, more stuff will happen. To be more specific most of it will take place in Chicago. Also, I was thinking, the title of this story is Kickin It with a Pair of Kings, but its more like Pair of Kings with Jack and Kim. I mean, I can't even remember that last time I wrote about any other members of the gang. I think it was like chapter 16. So the next part of the story will feature all of the Wasabi Warriors. That Brakayla moment, I'm not really sure why I wrote it, I haven't really said anything about them in a while. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N- So this is the end of the Candoz part of the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Boz's POV

"Jack can do what now?" I asked. "Um, he can, fine I'll just tell you. Jack was faking his memory loss. It was part of some kind of plan to get you and Candace back together." "Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled. "I just learned about it today. Brady told me." I left to go find Brady. I found him in my bedroom watching TV. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Tell you what?" "That Jack didn't really lose his memory!" "Mikayla told me not to tell anyone!" "How come you told Boomer then?" "She told me after I called Boomer."

I left to go find Mikayla. She was in the plaza on guard duty. "Why didn't you tell me Jack didn't have memory loss?" I asked annoyed. "Kim told me not to tell about it because she knew you would find out and probably overreact." "I am not overreacting!" I screamed. I was definitely overreacting, but no one else need to know that. After that I left to go find Kim.

"You two!" I yelled when I found Jack and Kim walking down a hallway. "What is this I hear about some plan to get me and Candace back together that involved Jack faking memory loss?" "How did you find out?" Kim asked. "I have my sources." "Would that source by any chance be Boomer?" Jack asked. "Maybe." "How did Boomer find out?" Kim asked. "You told Mikayla, who told Brady, who told Boomer, who told me." "Told you that would happen if anyone found out," Kim said to Jack.

"Would you two just be quiet? Why would you lie to your family Jack?" "It was Kim's idea." "This isn't all my fault!" she yelled back at him. "It was your idea to take money from the vault and then pay the doctor to tell everyone you had amnesia." "I am tired of you interfering in my relationship!" I interrupted them. "I'm going to settle this once and for all. Jack I challenge you to a karate battle tomorrow at noon in the dojo!" With that I stormed off.

Jack's POV

I hadn't seen Boz since yesterday, so I hadn't had an opportunity to talk him out of the fight. Kim and I were at the dojo waiting to see it Boz would show up. I hoped he wouldn't. At 11:50 I thought he had given up, but I wasn't that lucky. Boz walked into the dojo followed by Mason. "Your majesty, are you sure it's a good idea to fight a black belt?" Mason asked. "Chill Mason, I'm a yellow belt." Then he turned to me. "Did you hear that Jack? I said I'm a yellow belt!" "I know you're a yellow belt," I told Boz. "I was the one who trained you." Mason walked over to me. "Don't hurt him too much," he told me. "I won't."

We were on the mat and about to start the fight, until Boomer came running in with a bucket of popcorn. "Did I miss the fight?" he asked. "No," Boz told him. "Where did you go?" "I went to I get some popcorn for the show." The fight began and at first neither of us moved. "Boz, I don't understand how this fight is going to solve your problem," I told him. quit trying to distract me!" he yelled back. He charged at me and I sidestepped. He ran past me and into the wall. "Boz, Kim and I were just trying to help you. And our plan worked. You and Candace are back together now." He charged at me again and this time I flipped him. "Do you give up now?" "Yes."

He got up off the ground. "I guess I need to thank you guys for helping me out." "We were just trying to do what was best for you. Sorry that I lied to you." "It's okay man," he told me. "That's it? No fight? I bought this popcorn for nothing?" Boomer complained. "King Boomer, you should be glad that your brother and cousin aren't fighting anymore," Mason told him. "Whatever," Boomer said as he left. "Well Kim," I said to her, "your crazy plan somehow worked and we saved Candoz."

A/N- That's it for part two. Part three will begin with an extra long chapter.

Spoiler Alert- About Glove Hurts, why wasn't Kim in it?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N- So, I had this chapter typed on my phone. I typed for five days, then I went to submit the document and my phone deleted it! So I added a little on to it since it's late. I'm so sorry about not updating. Stupid technical difficulties. I also sort of hit a writer's block on Spyfall.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Boomer's POV

I was excited. My birthday was one week from today. Brady, Boz, and I were turning twenty years old. But the real reason I'm excited is because the last time I saw Rebecca, seven months ago, she said she would try to visit on my birthday.

I went over to the couch and turned on my laptop. I saw that Rebecca had e-mailed me saying that we needed to talk. I got my phone and called Rebecca. "Hey Rebecca." "Hi Boomer." "So. What did you want to talk about?" "I'm not coming to Kinkow." "What? Why not?"

"My dad still doesn't like you. He won't let me go." "Why doesn't he like me? Doesn't he know I got rid of the Darkside, twice?" "Yeah, but he doesn't think I should keep this long distance relationship going when it's obviously going to fail." "Is that what you think?" I asked trying not to cry. "Of course not! You know that I love you."

"I love you too. I'm gonna come visit you as soon as I can get off this island." "Thanks Boomer. Sorry I'm not coming." "It's okay. I know it's not your fault." "I've got to go. My dad says he's going to ground me if I don't hang up now." "Okay. Bye." "Bye." I hung up the phone. This is one of the worst days ever.

one week later

Jack's POV

I was at my dojo in the office checking e-mails on my computer. I opened one and saw that it was an invitation to the First International Bobby Wasabi Dojo Tournament. The tournament was in three weeks in Chicago. "Kim, come in here!" Kim came into the office and I showed her the e-mail.

"Do you think we should go?" she asked. "Well all of the younger students are too young to leave the country without an adult, so it's pretty much up to the guys if we go." "Alright. I'll ask them tomorrow." Kim looked at the clock. "We need to get going. The guys' birthday party is starting in like an hour."

at the castle

By the time we got home, the party had already started. Dozens of people who I'm pretty sure the guys don't know were crowded into the plaza and throne room. We walked over to by the throne where Brady, Mikayla, Boz, and Candace were. "So, what did you guys wish for today?" Kim asked.

"I wished for what Boomer did last year. A day of safety," Brady said. "It also got me the day off," Mikayla added. "I wished for more wishes," Boz said. "But it didn't work so I pretty much wasted my wish." "Where's Boomer at?" I asked. "He's still up stairs being sad that Rebecca's not coming," Brady told me. "I'm gonna go talk to him," I said as I headed up the stairs.

I went into the room and found Boomer sitting on the couch. "Hey Boomer. What's up." "Just having a horrible day." "What did you wish for?" "I didn't wish for anything." "I've got some news that might make you feel better." "What?" "In three weeks there is a karate tournament in Chicago." "So I s could see Rebecca?" "Yeah. All you have to do is convince your brothers to go to the tournament." "Okay. I'll talk to them tomorrow. I'm gonna go to sleep now. I've had a long day of doing nothing." I left as Boomer went to sleep and went back to the party.

Mason's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to every alarm in the castle going off. I ran to the throne room as fast as I could. People in black cloaks were running away carrying objects. I ran after them but couldn't catch up to them. When I got back to the castle everyone else was up.

"It looks like nothing is missing from the vault," Mikayla told me. Something didn't add up. If the thieves didn't steal anything, then what where they carrying away? Then it hit me. I went over to the vault and typed a code onto the keypad.

Vault 14 opened before us. I walked inside and immediately noticed that the vault nearly half way empty. This is not good. "Lock down the castle now!" I yelled as I left the vault. "My kings, you'll have to stay on the castle until we get back everything that was stolen. Everything that was stolen is extremely dangerous." "This is going to be so boring," Boz complained. "What if we leave the island instead?" Boomer asked. "Where would you go?" I asked.

"There's a Bobby Wasabi Dojo tournament in Chicago." I thought about it for a few minutes. Not having the kings around would make this investigation less likely to fall apart. I mean, they always mess up something. "That's a good idea. Is anyone against it?" No one said anything. "Good. You all can leave tomorrow."

Mikayla's POV

After a night of no sleep, I was sleep deprived, annoyed, and responsible for keeping the kings safe in America. We were in the plaza about to leave. Boz was saying goodbye to Candace, and Boomer was complaining about me. "Your just coming to ruin all the fun. This is supposed to be a fun trip." "I'm going to make sure you stay safe Boomer," I told him for the tenth time.

"Whatever. Why are we taking a boat instead of a balloon?" "If we took the royal balloon then the people who robbed the vault would know we left and might come after us. We need to go now before the tide goes down." We all walked to the pier on the beach and got on the boat. We backed the boat away from the pier where my dad was standing. "Bye Daddy!" I yelled. He had a tough job ahead of him.

A/N- Once again sorry about the late update. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A/N- Thirty thousand words! Yay! Almost a third of the way there. Sometimes I feel like, 100 thousand words, no problem. Other times I feel like, 100 thousand words, what did I get myself into? Am I crazy? Who knows? I might be crazy. Anyway, to the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Jack's POV

The plan was simple. Get on the boat, sail to Seaford, meet up with the guys, then we'd all go to Chicago together. We had been sailing for a little over a week with no problems. But things just had to go wrong. Have you ever seen one of those movies where there's these people on a boat in the ocean? And then there's a storm that nearly destroys the boat? Well I was living through it! One second, clear skies, the next, we're trying not to get hit by lightning.

"I knew this boat was bad luck!" Boomer yelled. "Why?" I asked. "The last time we were on this boat we were almost eaten by a giant frog!" So this was that boat. We were all in the bridge of the boat. Kim and I were huddled together. Mikayla was trying to keep to boat from sinking. Brady was standing with her. Meanwhile, Boomer and Boz, the leaders of our country, were on the floor crying their eyes out. "Would you two shut it!" Mikayla yelled. "I'm trying to save our lives."

A huge wave crashed into the boat and nearly flipped the boat over. The boat lurched forward again and I heard a loud cracking noise. "We're gonna sink!" Boz cried. "Get to the life boats!" Mikayla ordered. We ran out into the storm towards the life boats. Boomer and Boz jumped in first. And then the hit the switch that dropped the lifeboat of the boat. The boat dropped and crashed right into, the Seaford pier.

Brady's POV

"This looks expensive," Mikayla told me as she surveyed the damage the boat did to the pier. Another round of lightning lit up the sky. "Can we worry more about the lighting and less about the money for a few minutes?" I asked her. "Yeah." The rest of us jumped onto the pier. "Jack! Kim! Who lives closest to the pier?" I yelled over the thunder. "Rudy!" Kim yelled back. I tool off running towards Rudy's house and everyone else followed.

After five minutes of running, we finally made it to the apartments where Rudy lived. I wonder what we looked like. Six teenagers running down the sidewalk at one in the morning through a storm. We went into the building and up the stairs to Rudy's apartment. We knocked on the door for at least ten minutes, and Jakc was seriously considering breaking it down.

Rudy's POV

"Rudy. Rudy. Rudy!" I woke up and turned to see who was talking. "What do you want Sam?" "There are criminals trying to break down the door!" Great. slowly got up and walked with Sam back towards his room. "Sam, it's just your imagination. There is no one-" I cut myself off as I heard something slam into the door. "Sam! Call 911!" I whisper yelled. He ran and got the phone as I picked up a bow staff and walked towards the door.

I got to the door and looked through the viewer. What are they doing here? "Sam! Hang up the phone!" He quickly got off the phone and I opened the door. "Jack! Kim! Brady!" "Hey Rudy!" They all replied. "One question. Why are you here at one in the morning?" "Our boat crashed," Brady told me. "And destroyed half of the pier," Kim added.

"Rudy? Who are these people? They kind of look familiar," Sam asked. "Well I know you've heard of Jack and Kim. And you'be also heard about Brady. They were all my students. Those are Brady's brothers Boomer and Boz, and that's their friend Mikayla," I explained to Sam. "You expect me to believe that those three are brothers? They look nothing alike." We all nodded. "Whatever."

"I'm guessing this is your adopted son you told us about?" Kim asked. "Everyone, this is Sam." "I'm going back to bed," Sam said as he headed back torwards his room. I looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. The storm had ended but it was still raining heavily. "Rudy, can you drive us to the boat to get our stuff before the cops show up?" Jack asked. "Aren't you old enough to drive yourselves?" I asked. "We live in a country with one car," Brady reminded me. I forgot about that.

We went outside and got into my minivan. Half an hour later, we were back with all of the stuff from the boat. "I'm going back to sleep," I told everyone. "You can eat anything in the kitchen if you get hungry."

later that morning

I got up and everyone was awake except for Sam. "Good morning everyone. How did you sleep?" Everyone glared at me. "We didn't have anywhere to sleep," Mikayla said annoyed. Ignoring that I asked, "What do you guys want for breakfast?" I started going through the kitchen cabinets, but they were all empty. "How much did you guys eat?" "You said we could eat anything in the kitchen," Boz stated.

"I didn't mean it literally! You know what? Phil has breakfast food now. Let's go eat breakfast there. You can call the guys and have them meet us there." A few minutes later we got back into the van and drove to the mall.

Kim's POV

When we got to the mall a lot of people were giving us weird stares. We got to Phil's and Milton and Jerry were already there. We rearranged the tables so that we could all sit together and then Phil came to take our order. "Hey look. You guys are back!" Phil said in his strange accent. "Brady, did you come here to get your job back?" "My brothers are kings of an island. I don't need a waiter's job." Phil looked at Boomer and Boz. "These are your brothers?" Brady nodded. "That explains the freaky resemblance between the three of you."

Phil finally got the orders and left. "Why were people looking at us like that?" I asked. "Since you left a lot of rumors about your sudden disappearance have been created," Milton explained. "One version says that you two got married and ran away to Norway. Another one says that you guys were secret agents and had to flee the country because the government discovered you." "Some say you got abducted by aliens!" Jerry interrupted. "Jerry, you started that rumor," Milton added. "The least accepted reason for you disappearance is that Jack found out he belonged to the monarchy of an island nation and moved there." We all laughed. Some people will believe anything.

"So how many members of your dojo are going to the tournament?" Jack asked Rudy. "Just Milton and Jerry. Everyone else either couldn't afford to go or their parents wouldn't let them go." We all talked for a few minutes and then Rudy spoke up. "I feel like I forgot something. "Rudy?" I said. "Yeah." "Where's Sam?"

A/N- If you don't remember Brady working at Phil's that was mentioned in chapter two. I have a challenge for you guys. I am at 93 reviews. Let's get to 100 by the time I post the next chapter. That's only four more reviews than usual, seven total. If I get to 100 reviews by the end of this chapter you all will win something. I don't know what yet, but you will win something. I know Sam isn't introduced until season three, but I really like the idea of Rudy adopting a kid so I put him in there. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

Spoiler Alert- The Sub Sinker. I thought it was a good episode. I wish there was more Kick. Seriously, when are Jack and Kim going to get together? It needs to happen! It has to happen! Yeah. I'm definitely going crazy.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A/N- We didn't make it to 100 reviews. I challenge you guys to get to 100 this chapter. I had a nightmare about Kickin It. In my dream, Jack and Kim were dating, but Olivia Holt didn't come back for the new season, so they got some other actress to play Kim. And she didn't even look like Olivia Holt! It was horrible! Jack was dating a girl who wasn't Kim, but was Kim at the same time. I was like why didn't they just cancel the show! I guess this is proof that reading to much fanfiction can cause nightmares. By the way, if you read Spyfall: What Could Have Happened, it should be updated tomorrow.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Jack's POV

After Rudy realized that Sam was missing, he ran out of the restaurant screaming. A few minutes later, he returned looking angry, with Sam. Sam was all right, but in the short time we were gone he had found Rudy's credit card and was able to spend a few hundred dollars on the Internet. Fortunately, Rudy arrived in time to prevent having to file for bankruptcy.

After we finished eating we went to the dojo for a few hours. Then Milton and Jerry went home. We got back into Rudy's minivan and he dropped us off at a hotel. When we finished checking in, Kim and I decided to go on a walk. We had been walking for a few minutes when Kim suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What's wrong Kim?" I asked. Then I realized Kim was looking across the street at a house. Her house. "Do you want to go inside?" She nodded. I grabbed her hand and crossed the street. We got to the front door and Kim pulled a spare key out from under the welcome mat. She unlocked the door and we entered.

Everything looked the same as the last time we were here, packing Kim's belongings before we left for Kinkow. Kim walked up the stairs to her bedroom. "Remember the first time you came over here?" I nodded.

flashback

I had been dating Kim for a week. For our second date we were going to watch a Bobby Wasabi movie marathon at her house. The marathon began with King Fu Cop. After it went off, Blind Samurai came on. During one of the commercials I asked Kim a question. "Kim, can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Have you ever kissed a guy before?" She paused for a second. "Once." "Who was it? Brett?" I asked jokingly. "No. It was um, was, um-" "Who was it?" I yelled. "Milton." "WHAT?"

After making sure Kim never had feelings for Milton, I had another question for her. "Do you think I would be as good at kissing as Milton?" I asked smiling. "Let's find out," she said smiling back. We both leaned in. Our faces were only inches apart. Until, Kim's mom chose that moment to check on us. That was the second time our kiss was interrupted, the first being in Hollywood.

flashback over

Kim walked over to her desk and picked up a picture frame. It had a picture of her and her parents. She turned to me with tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. Then she started to cry. "I miss them so much." "I know Kim. I miss my parents too." We stood there in silence for a few minutes. "Do you think they would be proud of us Jack? Our parents?"

I didn't know how to answer this. I knew my parents would be proud of me. But Kim's parents, well they never really liked me. They didn't hate me, but they didn't love me either. So I don't think they would be to happy to hear that their daughter dropped out of high school and left the country with her boyfriend. Kim was thinking the same thing.

"I'm not sure about your parents, but I know my parents would be proud of us." My parents had always liked Kim. Before we dated they used to tell us we were going to end up together, and when I told them we were going out, their reaction would probably have made you think we had gotten engaged. I checked the time on my phone. "Kim, it's getting late. We need to head back to the hotel." "Alright." We went back outside and Kim took one last look at her old house. There was no way of knowing when she would see it again.

the next day

Brady's POV

We checked out of the hotel and Rudy picked us up. He drove us to the dojo where we were meeting Milton and Jerry. "So what are we taking to Chicago?" Milton asked. "What do you mean?" Rudy asked back. "What are we going to drive to Chicago in?" "We're taking my minivan," Rudy told him. "Rudy," Milton started, "I know you're not as good at math as me, but your minivan seats eight people, and there are ten of us." "There are not ten of us," Rudy shot back as he did a quick head count. "Oh."

"Why don't you just rent a van?" Jack asked. "Jack, we have the same job. You know how much we get paid." "Don't worry about the price," I said. "My brothers will pay for it." "What are we gonna do?" Boomer asked. "You and Boz are going to pay for the van rental since you two are the kings with suitcase filled with gold," I told them. "Fine, we'll go get the stupid van," Boz said.

a few hours later

"What did your idiot brothers do?" Mikayla asked me. We were currently sitting in the parking lot waiting for Rudy to get black with the van. I looked up and immediately understood why she asked that. Instead of getting a van, my brothers had gotten a mobile home. Not an RV, one of the really fancy ones that can drive.

The vehicle pulled up and Boomer, Boz, and Rudy got out. "What happened to getting a van?" Mikayla asked, clearly angry. "Well we were thinking," Boz began, "why rent a van when you could own a mobile home!" "How much did this cost?" Mikayla asked getting angrier. "We just handed the guy a gold bar and left," Boomer told us.

"Okay,time to go!" I yelled before Mikayla had a chance to kill my brothers. We loaded all of our luggage and began our trip.

Mason's POV

This is not good. I had just received a report from Muhuma. The people suspected of robbing the vault had been seen. Unfortunately, it was as they were leaving the island.

A/N- So the flashback about Jack and Kim, I had been trying to figure out a way for Jack to find out about Kim's kiss with Milton and that's what I came up with. Mason's POV will be in about every other chapter. Anyways, meet the Krupnicks comes on today. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A/N- Sorry for not updating for so long. I had major problems with my account. Anyway, I adopted a Brakayla story idea from Humanusscriptor. I will begin writing it after I finish Spyfall: What Could Have Happened. It won't be like anything else I've written. I'm also out of school now, so expect more updates.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Rudy's POV

We left Seaford yesterday and we are now in Arizona. All day the annoying children kept on asking me to go to the Grand Canyon. "My answer is still no. Now go away I'm trying to drive." I told the annoying children. By annoying children I mean Milton, Jerry, and Sam. "Why not?" Jerry asked. "Because I said so." "Your argument has very little logical backing," Milton told me sounding technical. "I don't care!" I yelled. "Why don't we take a vote?" Sam suggested.

"Fine, we'll take a vote," I said angrily. "Who wants to go to the stupid canyon?" Milton, Jerry, and Sam raised their hands. I heard a chorus of 'whatever' and 'I don't care' from the other teens. "Fine. I guess we're going."

Two hours later we arrived at the Grand Canyon. "Rudy, don't break anything," Kim told me as we walked up to the canyon. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Remember what happened at the Great Wall of China?" Oh yeah. After walking around the canyon for a while, we decided to split up.

"How about all of the Wasabi Warriors go do something together?" I suggested. "Yeah," Milton said, "there's a movie about the canyon playing at the museum soon. We should go see it." We all agreed so we all headed of except for Mikayla, Brady, Boomer, and Boz.

Mikalya's POV

"Brady, let's go on a hike to the bottom of the canyon." "Okay," he replied. We started walking towards the hiking trail. "Can come with you guys?" Boz asked. "Sure," I told them. "Do we really have to drag my brothers along with us?" Brady whispered to me. "Don't worry," I whispered back. "I have everything under control. "Hey guys," I said to Boomer and Boz, "you kow this trail we're hiking is five miles long?" "I'm out," Boz said as he turned around. "Let's go find lunch," Boomer said following him.

"Told you I had everything under control." We walked down the trail until we were at least a few hundred feer below the top of the canyon. The trail was completely empty except for us. "Brady, what's that noise?" We looked up. The canyon wall was collapsing directly above us. We were going to be buried alive.

I looked at Brady, knowing what was coming. The thing was, he didn't look scared at all. He made a fist and pointed it at the falling rock. Then he fired his king ring. I completely forgot he had it. The rock was instantly turned into dust.

"Brady, you saved my life!" "Well both of our lives actually. I'm just glad I was finally able to save your life after all those times you saved mine." I just pulled him into a hug and kissed him. After a few minutes he pulled away. "Mikayla, we need to go. Someone had to have seen what just happened and I don't want to answer any questions about it." I nodded. "Let's go."

Jerry's POV

"That was the most boring movie I have ever seen in my entire life," I told everyone as we left the museum. "I thought it was a very interesting film full of fun geology facts," Milton stated. "That's just cause your a nerd," Sam yelled at him. Everyone started laughing. "Rudy, teach your child that it is not okay to call people names!" Milton shouted. "But that was pretty funny," Rudy told him.

"We need to find the others," Jack told us. We found Boomer and Boz eating at a restaraunt. They told us Brady and Mikayla went on a hike and probably wouldn't be back for a while. Just then they came running over to us. "We need to get out of here now," Mikayla ordered. "Why?" Rudy asked. "We'll explain on the way out of here. We just need to go now," Brady said. "Did you two do something illegal?" Boomer asked. "No! Just go!" Mikayla yelled.

"Wait, before we leave there is one more thing I have to do," I said. " It's the whole reason I wanted to come here." "What is it?" Jack asked. "I am going to parachute into the Grand Canyon." "Another good reason to leave," Brady stated. The next thing I new I was being drug off torwards the parking lot.

After we were on the road, Brady and Mikayla explained what had happened to them. It's still hard for me to believe that all of this Kinkowan magic stuff really exists. But anyway, I'm still sad. I didn't get to jump into the Grand Canyon. But I will someday.

A/N- If this chapter didn't make since, don't worry. This chapter connects to something that happens later in the story. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Boomer's POV

Today is the day I finally get to see Rebecca. We made it to Chicago without any more life threatening situations. "So where are we going," I asked. "We're going to the hotel to drop of our stuff. Then we have to go register for the tournament," Jack told me.

We got I the hotel and went to the front desk. There were a lot of kids in karate uniforms walking around in the lobby. Apparently, there were other dojos staying here to. "I have three rooms reserved under the name Jack Brewer," he told the lady behind the desk. She typed some on the computer and handed Jack the room keys.

Jack started handing out the keys while Rudy walked up to the desk. "I'm Rudy Gillespie. I have two rooms reserved." The lady started typing on the computer again then said, "Sorry, we don't have any reservations under that name." "Rudy," Milton said annoyed, "did you forget to make reservations?"

Rudy thought for a minute. "Yeah. I did." He turned back to the desk. "I need two rooms for the next week." "Sorry, we don't have any vacancy." We all walked away from the desk. "What are we going to do?" Jerry asked. "I know," Brady said. "We'll go stay with our aunt and uncle and you can take our rooms."

Everyone agreed and soon we left to go to register at the karate tournament, which was at an arena. After we were done, we decided to split up. "I'm going to go see Rebecca now," I told everyone as I left. "Boz," Brady said, "let's go see our aunt and uncle." The three of us went outside and found taxis. I got in and gave the driver the address.

We got to Rebecca's house a few minutes later. I quickly got out and rang the doorbell. Rebecca opened the door. "Boomer!" she yelled as she pulled me into a hug. Then I heard someone behind us. Mr. Dawson.

Boz's POV

We arrived at our aunt and uncle's apartment building. We got out if the taxi and went up the stairs to their apartment. Brady knocked on the door and a woman opened it, who I assumed was Aunt Nancy. "Brady! What a surprise! It's good to see you. Come on inside." We walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch. "Did you decide to move back from Seaford?"

"No," he replied. "I moved out if Seaford and went back to Kinkow." "That's great. Is Boomer here too?" "Yeah, he just went to go see his girlfriend. That reminds me, can we spend the night here? We had problems with hotel reservations." "Of course."

That was when a man walked in, who I assumed was Uncle Bill. "Brady, you're back!" he said surprised. "And who is that with you?" Everyone looked at me. "You're not going to believe this," Brady began, "but he's Boz. My other brother." "You're alive?" Nancy and Bill both shouted.

Jack's POV

"Hey Kim, do you want to go to the pier?" I asked. "Yeah. It's sounds great," she said. Just as we were about to leave the arena I heard someone yelling. "JACK BREWER!" I turned and saw-

A/N- Cliffy. Who did Jack see? Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A/N- Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I just needed to focus on finishing Spyfall. So anyway, a recap of last chapter. Boomer finally got to see Rebecca, but Mr. Dawson was there. Nancy and Bill learned that Boz was still alive. Jack was about to meet someone at the tournament arena.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Jacks's POV

"JACK BREWER!" I turned and saw Kai. My evil cousin. I clenched my fists. "Jack, don't do anything you'll regret," Kim whispered to me as Kai walked towards us. "He tried to throw me off the Great Wall of China, Kim! You were there! He tried to kill me!" I shot back. When Kai reached us, he did something completely unexpected.

He gave me a hug. I was freaking out on the inside. I gave Kim a look that said 'help me' and she gave me a look back that said 'how am I supposed to know what to do?' "Kai, what happened to you?" I asked. "Anger management classes," he said happily. "So are you guys here for he tournament too?"

"Yeah. Wait a minute, isn't this tournament for Bobby Wasabi dojos only?" I asked. "I joined one in New York when I moved there." He seemed like he had changed, but I still didn't trust him. "Who is that?" he asked me looking at Kim. "This is Kim, my girlfriend. Hurt her and you die," I added as a warning. "Jack, be nice," Kim ordered. "So what are you two up to?" Kai asked me. "Well Kim and I were just about to head down to the pier." "Great. I'll come with you," Kai quickly added. "Great," I muttered.

We went down to the pier and decide to get dinner at an Italian restaurant. I sat down on one side of the booth with Kim and Kai sat on the other. After we ordered Kai asked, "So what have you been up to these past few years?" "Your not gonna believe this, but I met my cousins on my dad's side, and it turns out that they are kings of their own island in the Pacific Ocean."

The old Kai would have punched me in the face and accused me of lying. Instead, he said, "Cool. I bet that's a lot of fun." We spent the next few minutes talking about Kinkow and the kings until our food came. We ate our dinners and went back to the hotel. Kai's dojo was staying at the same hotel as ours.

"See you at the tournament tomorrow. Maybe you can meet the rest of the people in my dojo." We waved and walked off towards his room. To be honest I was still in shock. I couldn't believe my cousin could be this nice. Kim and I walked over to the elevator and ran into Milton.

"Hey guys. Did you go on a date?" he asked. "We were going to but then we ran into someone," Kim told him. "Who?" "Kai," I answered. "Did you fight him?" "No. He says that he's changed, but I'm not sure if I trust him." "Jack," Kim said, "you should at least give him a chance." "Kim's right," Milton added. "Scientific studies show that-" Milton was cut off by a loud "WHOOOOOOO!" followed by the sound of something probably expensive breaking.

"Was that Jerry?" Kim asked. "No! I was supposed to be supervising him!" Milton yelled as he ran of searching for Jerry. Kim and I got into the elevator and went up to the rooms.

Boz's POV

"You're alive!" my aunt and uncle yelled. Was that a rhetorical question? "Where have you been?" Aunt Nancy asked. "Well, I was in the jungle by apes until I was ten. Then I was adopted by the king and queen of Mindu. Later, I became king, accidentally sank the island, found out who my real parents were, and then became king of Kinkow when I was 17."

"Wait a minute," Nancy said. "You found out who you were three years ago, and no one called to tell me that my long lost nephew was alive?" "Don't blame me it was Boomer's fault," Brady said. "Speaking of Boomer when is he going to get here?" Bill asked. "I mean he hasn't seen us in three years." "He should be here soon," I told him.

About an hour later Boomer showed up with Mikayla. Bill and Nancy started talking to Boomer. Then Brady spoke up. "Do you guys remember Mikayla?" he asked. "You mean that girl you never shut up about?" Bill asked him. "Um, yeah," Brady said awkwardly. "Anyway, I'm dating her now." Our aunt and uncle stared at him in disbelief.

"Is it really that hard to believe I got with Mikayla? I mean seriously, I tried to get her to go out with me for like three years." "The way you acted it seemed like you had given up on her," Bill said. "Whatever. Where are we sleeping at?" "Mikayla gets to stay in the guest bedroom and you three get to stay in the boy's old room," Nancy said.

This should be fun. I finally get to see what it would have been like if I had been raised with my brothers. The three of us walked down a hallway and to Brady and Boomer's old room. Brady opened the door to the room. It was small and there were two beds, one on each side of the room.

"You guys can have the beds, I'll sleep on the floor." My brothers agreed and we got ready for bed. Later on I asked, "Boomer, how did it go at Rebecca's house?" "Horrible. Mr. Dawson got angry at me. I got angry at him. Rebecca yelled at him. She got grounded. Mr. Dawson kicked me out of his house."

"So how are you going to see Rebecca again?" Brady asked. "I came of with a brilliant plan," Boomer announced proudly. "What is your plan?" I asked. "It's called Operation Boombecca." "What's Boombecca?" I asked. "It's a combination of Boomer and Rebecca." Brady and I looked at Boomer weird.

"What? Everyone else has a couple name," he yelled. "Brakayla, Candoz, Kick!" He did have a point. "So what's going to happen in Operation Boombecca?" Brady asked. "I don't know. I just got to coming up with the name." "Cool," I said. "Well, goodnight."

A/N- I tried to make this chapter longer since it was so late. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A/N- I'm back, finally. My goal for this chapter is three reviews. So, recap. Jack and Kim met Kai. Boomer was coming up with a plan so that he could see Rebecca.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Boz's POV

Boomer and I sat across from each other at the kitchen table in our aunt and uncle's apartment. We were preparing to do one of the hardest things known to man. Think. We had to think of ideas for Operation Boombecca. "So," Boomer asked, "do you have any ideas? Remember, my future with Rebecca could depend on how this plan goes." Suddenly, I was hit with an idea. "Boomer, I got it!"

three hours later

"Boomer, I got nothing." I can't believe Boomer and I have been working on this all morning and still haven't come up with one plan that would work. Well, at least I was working. Boomer fell asleep about half an hour ago. I decided to take a break and call Candace.

I found the house phone in the living room and dialed Candace's number. The phone ringed a few times and someone picked up. "Hello," I recognized Candace's dad's voice. "Hello, this is Boz. Is Candace there?" "Yeah. Let me go get her."

A few seconds later, I heard Candace's voice. "Hey Boz." "Hey Candace. What's up?" "Not much. I've just been doing my show like always. What have you been up to? Have you had any trouble since you got there?" "Surprisingly, not a lot. Other than the fact that the boat sank outside of Seaford and Brady and Mikayla almost died at the Grand Canyon things have been pretty normal."

"So Boz, when are you coming back? I've really been missing you." "Yeah, I've really been missing you too. I hope we're back on Kinkow in the next week or two, but who knows when we'll get there?" "Alright," she said sadly. "Well, I got to go now. We're filming the show in a few minutes." "Okay. I'll call you soon. Bye." "Bye."

"I have no idea how you two worked out," Boomer said as he walked in from the kitchen, still halfway asleep. "What go you mean?" I asked. "Well, Candace is a girly girl who likes gossip and your a king who loves the outdoors and was raised by monkeys. It just seems like you two shouldn't have worked out."

I smiled and said, "We didn't work out at first remember? That was a bad breakup. And if it weren't for Jack and Kim I wouldn't be in a relationship with Candace." Boomer looked worried. "You're thinking about Rebecca again aren't you?" I asked. "How did you know?" "I may be stupid but I know my brother."

"I've been jealous of you and Brady for a while," Boomer said. "Why?" "It's just that you and Brady get to see your girlfriends all the time, and I live thousands of miles away from Rebecca." "Don't worry," I told him. "I'm sure you and Rebecca will work out." "I just don't know how to deal with Mr. Dawson."

Just then Brady walked into the room. "Why don't you just apologize to him?" Boomer and I looked at Brady. "Why didn't you tell us that three hours ago?" Boomer asked. "You two have been working on this for three hours?" Brady asked. "Umm, yeah," I admitted. "Whatever," he said. "Me and Mikayla are leaving now."

"I'm gonna leave too," Boomer said, "now that I have a plan." After Brady and Boomer left, I remembered that the karate tournament was today. So I left for the arena.

Jack's POV

earlier that morning

I woke up at ten. I slept in. Then I remembered the tournament was today. I got up and walked over to the other bed. "Kim, we slept in. We need to get up." "I don't want to," she said. "Kim, if we don't get ready now we'll be late for the tournament." After that Kim got up and we got ready. An hour later we were at the arena ready for the tournament to start.

Well, almost ready. "Where are they at? They were supposed to meet us here." Brady, Boomer, and Boz were no where to be found. Eventually, Boz showed up. "Boz, where are your brothers at?" Kim asked. "Boomer went to see Rebecca and Brady went somewhere with Mikayla." "How did they forget that the tournament was today?" I asked. "It's the whole reason we came to Chicago." "I don't know," was all he said.

Seriously, I brought three of my students from halfway around the world, and now only one of them is here to compete? We went into the arena and saw Bobby Wasabi. "Jack! Kim! It's good to see you again! How's that dojo in Kinkow going.""It's been great," Kim said. "We have several students. They don't have any high ranking belts yet, but they're really good for their age."

"Good! How many of them will be here today?" "Umm, one," I said awkwardly. Bobby looked confused. "My cousins were the only ones who could come, and two of them have disappeared this morning so Boz is the only here." "And what belt are you?" Bobby asked Boz. "I'm yellow, but I got as much skill as a orange belt," Boz said proudly. "Okay. Well it's time to start," Bobby said as he walked towards a podium.

Kim, Boz, and I took our seats in the stands as Bobby began his speech. "Welcome to the first ever Bobby Wasabi International Dojo Tournament. I am Bobby Wasabi. Each color of belt will have their own tournament. We will start with the white belts and work our way up to the black belts. So it is time to begin the tournament! All dojos will now report to their locker rooms."

We went down to the locker rooms, but we had time to kill since Boz didn't have to fight until the white belts were done. "Alright Boz, I think you have a good chance of winning the yellow belt tournament." "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. Most of the other competitors in your belt division are half your age."

An hour later Boz was in the yellow belt championship match against a thirteen year old. Boz won. "I can't believe it! I am an international karate champion!" Boz yelled running off of the mat. "This is the happiest moment of my life!" "Really," Kim asked, "the happiest moment of your life isn't when you defeated Kaita, avenged your father's death and destroyed the Darkside, making your island a safer place?"

"You're right. This is more like the seventh happiest moment in my life." "Well, Boz," I said, "congratulations, I'm giving you your orange belt!" "Yes! This is the sixth happiest moment in my life now!"

Boomer's POV

I stood outside of Rebecca house, going over the plan in my head. Apologize. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Mr. Dawson opened the door and said, "What do you want?" "Mr. Dawson, I came to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm really sorry. Can you give me another chance with Rebecca? I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Alright, you can come inside." We went inside and Mr. Dawson called Rebecca. "What do you want dad?" she yelled. Then she saw me. "Boomer! You came back!" she said as she ran over and hugged me. After that we sat down and Mr. Dawson said, "I don't see how this relationship is going to work unless something changes." "I know what to do," I said.

Brady's POV

Mikayla and I were walking down the street, talking about what it was like when Boomer and I used to live here. "Boomer and I used to hide from bullies there," I said as I pointed at a dumpster in an alley. "And we used to get picked on overthere," I said as we walked by a small park. "You guys got picked on a lot," Mikayla said.

"Yeah. I spent my life in Chicago running and hiding, then I spent my time on Kinkow making one mistake after another." "Brady?" "Yeah Mikayla." "When you left Kinkow, I thought that you were still immature, but I had a crush on you. Then you came back from Seaford, and everything was great and I fell in love with you. So what happened in Seaford?"

"I was alone. I didn't know anyone. For the first time ever Boomer wasn't there to back me up. So I just adapted to the situation." I looked at Mikayla then kissed her. "Mikayla, you've never really said much about your childhood." She froze for a minute. "Mikayla are you okay?" "Yeah. It's just that my mother got sick and died when I was young, and it had a huge impact on my life. I don't really like to talk about it." "Oh. Sorry I brought it up." "It's okay."

I looked at my watch and saw that is was twelve. "Oh crap." "What's wrong?" Mikayla asked. "The tournament is today! We gotta get to the arena now." Thirty minutes later, we were there. We found out where the dojo was at and went to the locker room." "Am I late?" I yelled as I ran through the door. "I thought you weren't coming!" Jack said relieved.

Jack threw me my gi and pointed towards the stall. "Go change now. Your fight is in five minutes." I changed and came back to the locker room. "Brady, I won the yellow belt tournament and got my orange belt," Boz said excitedly. "That's great. Got to go now."

Kim's POV

Brady left and the rest of us went to look for seats in the arena. We found seats next to Rudy and the guys. "So how did Milton and Jerry do in the green belt tournament?" I asked. "I got beat in the quarterfinals and Jerry got beat in the semi finals," Milton told me. "I won the yellow belt tournament!" Boz yelled. "Whoa. You must be like some sort of karate master," Jerry said very impressed. "WHOOOOOOO!"

"Jerry, quit wooing. I'm trying to watch the fight," I told him. Brady quickly won the fight and eventually won the blue belt tournament. After that we went back to the hotel for a few hours and hung out. Then we decided to go get something to eat. On the way out we ran into Kai.

"Jack." "Yeah Kai?" Jack asked. "Someone from my dojo said he knew you all. There he is right now." "Eddie!" Jack, Jerry, Milton, Rudy, and I all yelled. "Hey guys. It's great to see you all again." "Is this the same Eddie who left the dojo just before I joined?" Brady asked. "Yeah. This is him," Rudy said. "So how do you like living in New York?" I asked. "It's great but I still miss Seaford."

About a month before Brady joined the dojo, Eddie's mom got a new job on New York, so Eddie had to move to he other side of the country. We all missed him.

"We were just about to go somewhere to eat. Do you want to come with us?" Rudy asked. "Yeah. I have to go to my room first but then I'll meet you guys there. Where are you going to eat?" "We're going to the pizza restaurant across the street," Milton said.

"Kim," Jack whispered to me. "What?" "Look who's outside." I looked out the window and saw Frank walking by. "What is he doing here?" I whispered to Jack. "I don't know. Should we follow him?" I nodded. "We'll be back in a few minutes," I told everyone as Jack and I left the hotel.

Mason's POV

With help from the Elders, I was able to find a way to track down the items that were stolen from Vault 14. I had tracked them all the way to the Midwest in America. I was in the state that is called Illinois. I was headed north. I had a bad feeling about this. I was headed for Chicago. Where the kings are.

A/N- This is the longest chapter I have ever written on any fanfiction story. Finally I wrote a chapter over two thousand words! That's gotta be worth three reviews. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

A/N- I know it's been over a month since I updated. My excuse is that I was writing We Probably Shouldn't Have Done That. Sorry for he long wait. I'll be updating more often now.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Jack's POV

Kim and I walked down the street following Frank. After a few minutes he entered a warehouse. I looked into the warehouse and saw that it was empty. Kim and I walked inside and began to look around. Seconds later, we heard the door slam shut.

We turned and saw Frank standing there, blocking the door. We were then surrounded by the rest of the Black Dragons. They were all wearing gas masks. Frank threw a canister onto the floor and a gas began to come out of it. I tried to hold my breath, but eventually I had to breathe and the gas caused me to pass out.

I woke up later tied to a chair. Kim was tied to a chair next to me. We were now in a smaller room that probably used to be an office. Frank was standing in front of us and there were more dragons throughout the room.

"What do you want with us Frank?" I asked. "We want Kinkow." "You'll never have Kinkow. The kings may be stupid but they love their kingdom!" Kim yelled. "You're wrong. As we speak a plan is in place to take to island. Actually, the plan started back when the vault was robbed."

"We robbed the vault looking for anything we could use to attack the castle, but most of the stuff we found in the vault was useless. However, we did find some magic potions in the vault. There were four of them. Each one allowed the person who drank it to temporarily control one of the four elements. Water, earth, fire, and air."

"We were going to attack the castle, but then we heard you all were coming to America. So we decided to wait. As you arrived in your boat, we used the air and water potions to create a huge storm that would sink your boat. When that didn't work we tried again, at the Grand Canyon."

"We used the earth potion to create and avalanche that would kill one of your kings. But that didn't work either. Now, we have a plan hat is full proof. Right now, all three kings of Kinkow, along with the Wasabi Warriors, are at a pizza restaurant. It just so happens that Carson is there too. He will use the fire potion to start a fire that will kill all of them."

"In the following chaos, we shall return to Kinkow, release Ty from the dungeons, and take control of the island!" "Why do you want us alive?" I asked. "Jack, you are still alive because Carson wants to personally kill you. Kim, you're alive because I am going to marry you."

"I am never going to marry you Frank! Never! The only person I will ever marry is Jack!" I smiled at Kim. "Besides Frank, you're plan has a problem," I told him. "What is it?" he asked. "Even if you kill all three kings and me, Lanny is still on Kinkow and he's next in line for the throne."

Frank looked confused. "Who's Lanny?" Before I could answer, the door to the room was kicked down. It was Kai. He punched Frank in the face, who fell to the ground instantly. Kai then fought of the rest of the Black Dragons.

When he was done, Kai began to untie Kim and I. "It's a good thing I followed you two from the hotel." When Kim and I were free I said, "We have to get to the restaurant."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Brady's POV

Boomer, Boz, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, Mikayla, and I left the hotel and went across the street to the pizza restaurant. We entered the restaurant and we were asked how many people were in our group. "Eight," Rudy replied after doing a head count. "But we should have three more joining us so eleven."

We were led through a door into a different room away from the other customers. In the room was a table big enough for all of us to sit at. The waitress took our orders and left. When she left she shut the door behind her.

We talked for a few minutes, but then Mikayla said, "Do you smell something?" It took me a few seconds, but I was eventually able to smell the smoke. Milton got up to go see what was happening, but when he got to the door he couldn't open it.

"It's locked," he said nervously. Just then, smoke began to come into the room. Crap.

Jack's POV

Kai, Kim, and I ran to the restaurant the guys were at. When we arrived the building was already on fire. The fire department was nowhere to be seen. I looked around. My friends and family were no where to be seen. I was just about to run into the burning building to look for them when the building collapsed.

I couldn't believe it. They couldn't be gone. Could they? I heard someone laughing behind me. It was Carson. I turned around and clenched my fist. Carson saw that I was about to attack him and said, "Jack, surely you're not stupid enough to fight me when I have the ability to control fire."

He caused this. He caused the fire. One punch. It took one punch to the face for Carson to fall to the ground unconscious. Then I started crying. Kim did too. The most important people in our lives were gone.

"What are you crying about?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Boz. "You're alive?" I yelled. "Why wouldn't I be alive?" Boz asked confused. "But you all were in the building when it collapsed." "So? We just used our king rings to make a protective shield around us that kept us safe," Boz explained.

"Where's everyone else at?" Kim asked. "They're on the other side of the building. I came over here looking for a bathroom." I heard Carson moving behind me. I turned in time to see him pull out a gun and shoot the person who was closest to him: Kai.

I kicked Carson in the head as hard as I could, not caring what happened to him. Then I ran over to Kai. He had been shot in the left shoulder. I ran over to him and knelt down. He was unconscious and had lost a lot of blood already. Just then, 911 arrived. Kai was quickly loaded into the ambulance.

a few hours later

We were all sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. Kai had been in surgery several hours now. I explained to everyone what had happened at the warehouse and they told me about the restaurant.

Eventually, a doctor came into the room. "Are you the ones waiting on Kai Anderson?" he asked. I nodded. "Kai is-"

A/N- Will Kai live? Will Kai die? Hey, that rhymed. Seriously, I don't even know what will happen to Kai. I haven't decided yet. And about Kai's last name being Anderson, I know that's not Jack's last name, but in this story Jack is related to Kai on his mom's side so they have to have different last names.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Jack's POV

"Kai is probably going to make a full recovery. However, he has still lost a lot of blood and will have to stay in the hospital for a while. He is going o be moved I a hospital closer to his home by the end of the week. You can go see him now if you want."

The doctor walked away and I got up to go see Kai. I walked into the room and saw Kai laying on the bed. "Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked. "Like I've been shot in the back," he replied sarcastically. "But seriously I have no other idea of how to describe the pain I'm in."

"Kai, I am so sorry for this. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been dragged into this mess with the Black Dragons and to you wouldn't be in this hospital right now."

Kai laughed and said, "Jack, the way I see it is that we're even. I tried throw you off the Great Wall of China, and you got me caught in the middle of an attempted assassination of an entire monarchy." "I guess we're even then," I said.

"What happened to Carson?" Kai asked. "He got arrested by the police for attempted murder. To bad we couldn't just take him to Kinkow and throw him into the dungeon for the rest if his life." I talked to Kai for a little while longer then visiting hours ended so I left.

Mikalyla's POV

"My kings! Your lives are in danger! All of the artifacts stolen from Vault 14 are here in Chicago!" my dad yelled as he ran into the waiting room. "Mason Makoola, late as usual," Boz said.

"Mason, we already know the artifacts are here. Someone already tried to use them to kill us earlier today," Brady said from beside me. "Then we have to leave now," Mason said. Just then Jack walked in. "Mason, what are you doing here?" he asked

"He came to take us back to Kinkow, but I'm not going back," Boomer said. "What?" we all yelled. "Mr. Dawson was going make Rebecca break up with me because he believed that our long distance relationship was going to fail. So, we decided that if I moved to Chicago he wouldn't make us break up."

"But Boomer, I can't be king on my own," Boz said worried. "Don't worry Boz, I'm going to come back to Kinkow eventually," Boomer replied. "But it could still be years before you come back!"

"Boz, you won't be the only king," Brady said. "I am going become king again." I was shocked. Brady said he would never be king again. I wondered what had changed his mind and decided to ask him about it later.

at Nancy and Bill's apartment

Brady and I were alone in the living room when I asked him, "What changed your mind about becoming king again?" "Boomer told me he was going to stay in Chicago earlier. He asked me if I would become king again if Boz didn't want to be king alone. At first I told him I wouldn't, but then he convinced me to."

"I'm proud of you Brady. Returning to the throne for your brothers," I told him. "Thanks Mikayla," he said before giving me a kiss. "I love you Mikayla," he said as we pulled away. "I love you too Brady," I said as we started kissing again.

I heard someone walk into the room and quickly ended the kiss. It was my dad. This is awkward. "Just wanted to tell you two that we are leaving very soon," my dad quickly said before leaving the room. "That was so weird," Brady mumbled. I nodded.

a few days later, Seaford

Jack's POV

After a long goodbye that involved Boomer and Boz both crying, we left Chicago and headed back to Seaford. Tomorrow we were going going back home, but before we left, there was something I needed to do.

"Hey Kim, do you want to go on a date tonight?" "Yeah sure." Kim and I left the hotel we were staying at. "So where are we going?" Kim asked. "We're going to the mall, like old times."

We arrived at the mall and went and ate at Phil's. After that we went and sat in the courtyard. "Kim, let's go to the dojo." "Okay." We went into the dojo and looked around. We had a lot of good memories here. "Kim, I need to ask you something."

Kim looked at me excitedly. She already knew what I was going to ask. I dropped down on my knee and asked the four letter question as I pulled a ring out of my pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Kim tackled me to the ground and started kissing me. "Yes Jack. Of course I'll marry you." I smiled and put the ring on Kim's finger. I don't care if I'm only seventeen. I am getting married to Kim Crawford!

A/N- So, yeah. That's chapter 38.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Kim's POV

After Jack proposed to me, we went to his old house where his family was staying. When we told them we were getting married, they were all really happy for us. Then we called the gang and told them to meet us at the dojo.

"So why did you call us here?" Rudy asked once everyone had arrived. "Kim and I have an announcement," Jack said. "We're getting married!" I yelled excitedly.

Everyone was frozen for a second, then Milton and Jerry started congratulating us. Rudy still didn't say anything. "Rudy, what's wrong?" I asked. "Can I talk to you two in my office?" he asked.

Jack and I followed him into the office. Jack and I sat down on the couch and Rudy stood in front of us. "I know you two love each other, but don't you think you're getting married too young. You're only seventeen! I really wish I wasn't the one telling you this, but what if this relationship doesn't work out? Then you'll be regret getting married."

"This relationship is going to work out fine!" Jack yelled at Rudy. "Jack and I have been through so much together there is no way we could break up. And we're getting married whether you like it or not, Rudy," I added.

"I'm sorry I doubted you two," Rudy apologized. "I should trust that you will make good decisions and do what's best. You two are very lucky to each other in your lives. Especially when you're this young."

"Thanks Rudy," I said as we all group hugged. This marriage is going to work out fine.

on Kinkow

Brady's POV

I had to make a decision. When Jack proposed to Kim, it made me realize something. I want to marry Mikayla. But I was really nervous and too afraid to ask her. Besides, there is no way I would marry Mikayla without asking Mason for permission first. He is way too overprotective.

Just then Mason walked into the throne room. "Mason, can I ask you something?" I blurted out before I knew what I was saying. "What is it?" he asked. "Um, never mind," I said trying to get out of the conversation. "Brady, if this is about something important you should tell me now."

I decided just to ask him now. "Mason, I want to marry Mikayla and I would like to have your permission." I was preparing for the worst. I was halfway expecting Mason to start beating me. But something even more unexpected happened.

Mason just said, "Yes." "What?" I asked shocked. "Yes, of course you can marry Mikayla. I know that she loves you and that you will take care of her. So when are you going to propose?"

"Well, probably in a few months, after Jack and Kim get married. Until then we have to keep everything a secret." Mason nodded then said, "I'll see you later Brady. It's time for my guard shift I start." Now all I have to do is ask Mikayla.

A/N- Sorry its been so long since I updated. I've had a ton of homework.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

A/N- I'm sorry to tell you all this, but this is the last chapter of Kickin It with a Pair of Kings. I know I said this story would be a hundred thousand words long, but I've run out of ideas for this story. However, I will continue the storyline under a different story, so keep a look out for it. The reason I am doing this is because the new story will have a very different setup than this story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Brady's POV

"Boz, can you keep a secret?" I asked my brother as he walked into the throne room. "Yeah sure," he replied. "Okay Boz. You can't tell anyone what I'm about to say."

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Boz assured me. "I'm going to ask Mikayla to marry me." "I have to tell someone!" Boz said excitedly as he began to leave. "Boz! You just promised you wouldn't tell anyone," I reminded him. "Please let me tell someone," Boz pleaded.

"Fine. You can tell one person." "Can I tell Candace?" "No!" There is no way I am letting Boz tell the gossip girl of Kinkow my secret. "Then who can I tell?" he asked. I thought it over for a second then said, "You can tell Jack and Kim, but no one else. And Mason already knows." "Okay, I'll go tell them right now," Boz said as he ran off.

Boz's POV

I ran upstairs and found Jack and Kim in their room. "Guys, guess what!" "What?" Kim asked. "I have a secret to tell you guys, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." "Okay, what is it?" they asked. "Brady is going to propose to Mikayla." "That's great," Jack says. "Brady and Mikayla are going to be great together," Kim added.

Jack and Kim went to go talk to Brady and I went up to my bedroom. I sat down on the couch and started watching TV. "Hey Boz, what's up?" Mikayla asked coming into the room. "You'll never get the secret out of me!" I yelled after deciding that going on the defensive was the best idea.

Mikayla's POV

I gave Boz a confused look and then said, "Okay I was just looking for Brady." "Okay! You win! I give up! You're to good at interrogations! I'll tell you everything," Boz yelled at me.

"What are you talking about?" "The fact that Brady is going to propose to you." I was shocked. Brady is going to propose to me? Why am I so surprised? I knew my relationship with Brady could definetly lead to marriage but now that it's happening its different.

"Who else knows?" I asked Boz. "Other than me and Brady, just Jack, Kim, and your dad." My dad knows? If my dad knows, then that means Brady asked my dad for permission to marry me! And if Brady is still planning on proposing, that means my dad gave him permission!

Boz suddenly ran out of the room. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to tell Brady what I've done," he yelled back at me as he continued to run towards the throne room. I followed him to the throne room. Before I went in I listened to the conversation that was going on.

"Boz, you promised not to tell anyone! Let alone her!" "I'm sorry Brady. I didn't mean for it to happen." I walked into the room and they both went silent. "Brady, I need to talk to you alone." Boz left the room.

"Mikayla, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear about it this way." "It's okay Brady. I just have one question." "What is it?" Brady asked. "When are you going to ask?" "Ask what?" "Ask me to marry you."

"Um, when do you want me to ask you?" "Anytime is fine," I told him. "So Mikayla Makoola, will you marry me," Brady asked me getting down on one knee. "Of course I will." Brady gave me a hug and then kissed me.

"So Brady, do I get an engagement ring?" "Um, I don't have it yet. I'll get it for you tomorrow. Okay?" I smiled and replied, "It's fine Brady. Everything's fine. In fact, everything's great."

five years later

Jack's POV

So a lot has changed in the past five years. Kim and I got married, but we still haven't had any kids. We decided to wait until we're older. Brady and Mikayla also got married. They have two kids already, Kelsey, who is two, and Mitchel, who is almost one.

Boomer returned to Kinkow with Rebacca and married her. He also became king again, so now there are three kings. There are also three queens. Mikayla, Rebecca, and Cnadace. Boz and Candace were the last ones to get married.

It was decided that each one of kings' firstborn child would take their father's place on the throne. So one day Kelsey will be the queen of Kinkow along with two of her cousins.

After the whole incident in Chicago things have been pretty normal. No one tried to kill the kings or take over the island. It was actually kind of boring, but we decided to change that. What we did changed our lives in a way we never expected. But that's a story for another day.

A/N- So this is it for Kickin It with a Pair of Kings. This is the story that got me started on Fanfiction and I'll be sad to see it go, but it had to end eventually. Give me like a month to get the sequel up. I need to work on my Pair of Kings story Doing It Better. It's been like a month since I updated it.

I'm sorry the author's notes in this chapter are so long, but if I write like a hundred more words this story will be exactly 40,000 words long and I think that would me cool. So, I'm pretty sure I'm the first person ever to write a Brakayla proposal and the Kickin It page. This story has also been the longest Pair of Kings crossover ever even though technically it isn't listed as a crossover.

I'm almost to 40,000 words. If you all didn't know this I have five other stories. They're called Spyfall: What Could Have Happened, Doing It Better, We Probably Shouldn't Have Done That, That Just Happened, and We'll Mamie It Through Together. They're all about Disney XD shows. Wow, I think my author's notes were longer than the actual chapter. So anyway, I guess this is it for the longest story I've ever written. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

-rhinosareawesome19


End file.
